Frenemies
by Slower Than Stampeding Turtles
Summary: Brady's always been there for me,ever since I was born,until today.He met the devil-child's best friend, Lacy. My big brother is now ignoring me, something he NEVER does. Everyone is being unfriendly towards my presence & I'm sick of it. Full Sum Inside.
1. Natalie Rose Carter

Summary; Claire has hated Natalie since the first day they met, on her third birthday. Natalie is Brady's little sister, all throughout her life, she has only known kindness and welcome, but when her brother imprints on Lacy, Claire's best friend, things are bound to get ugly. At least, Jacob will always be there for her when nobody else is, right? At her breaking point, Jacob bails on her to go visit an old friend, Isabella Swan-Cullen. An old foe from the tribe takes that time to do harm to their future chief's future wife, who just might be the answer to an upcoming war.

Her childhood starts from_ 5 Years Before-Twilight_ & goes into Natalie's late teen years _After Breaking Dawn_.

* * *

**I have decided to come back to this story, which used to be called; **Enemy of Claire Young: Natalie Rose Carter**, I believe the new title is a good improvement to start with, lol.**

**It'll be Brady's P.O.V. for**** the first a few chapters, because he's the big brother & will be taking care of her the most****(:**

**O****h & by the way, Brady's 14 he phased _early_.**

**(Phased Already) Sam- 16 & Hasn't Met Emily, Yet. She's In Her Little Reservation For Now.**

******(Phased Already) Paul- 16 & ****Rachel Is At A Boarding School, So They Haven't Met.**

**(Phased Already & Imprinted) Jared- 16 & ****Kim- 11, **

**********(Phased Early & Imprinted) Quil- 14 & ****Claire- 2**

**(Phased Already) Leah- 16 & Is Going To Date Sam Later On...**

**(Won't Phase Until 4th Chapter) Embry- 13 **

******(Will Not Phase Until 3rd Chapter) Jacob- 13**

**(Hasn't Phased, Not Until 9th Chapter) Seth- 9 **

**(Hasn't Phased Yet, Probably in the 9th Chapter) Collin-9**

**So I changed their ages up a bit. I didn't want the age difference to be **TOO** extreme, sorry:D**

_Brady P.O.V. (At La Push Hospital)_

I am _never_ going to get a girl pregnant. My mom's giving birth right now to my sister and Thank God for a girl! Maybe she'll help my brothers be_clean _and _quiet_, for once in their lives.

"AHHH!" Mom's could _not_ withstand any pain and what does she do?

Mother dearest, didn't get an epidural and all that pain, well; _You get what you ask for._

She decided that since she was having a _girl_, that it would be okay for her to not get any pain killers. The doctors should have forced them into her back, that way maybe Dad wouldn't feel so guilty.

Well I guess he _should_, he _did_ knock her up again for the third time in his life.

It was a funny sight, though. He kept running to the waiting room from the _labor room_ every time she yelled.

He looked tired and excited, "She's okay! Our little girl is coming soon! What should we name her?" he asked us, since I was the only one who paid attention when he ran over here.

Austin, my thirteen year old little asshole was texting his girlfriend, Bertha? Beatrice? I really do not even care what her name is, but the girl. she's good for him. She keeps him calm, when she knows he's upset, I've seen it and in all honesty, it's like their soul mates. I wouldn't be surprises if Austin married the girl... I really should remember her name.

Our brother, Robert was the youngest boy. He turned twelve last month in November. Rob is an unnaturally calm kid, he never gets angry or annoyed and the freakiest part is he has recently taken up reading! Sure, he asks Austin and I to play with him at times, but he's grown out of his childhood and soon will be a teen. And then, _goodbye_ calm! He'll be awkward and smelly and ugh...

Crap, Dad asked a question. I shrugged, "She's not my kid for me to name her."

I heard him mutter to himself, "Thank God. But no, seriously what do you think? What name wouldn't get annoying to hear everyday?"

"Natalie, like Grandma and Rose for the other Grandmother," Austin said, still looking down to his phone.

I grinned at my father, "He took the words right out of my mouth, Natalie Rose Carter. I think it's perfect."

He was about to reply when we heard, "DAMON! YOU BETTER GET YOUR ASS IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mom yelled, sounding angrier than ever.

Giving me an apologetic grin, he sauntered to his imprint. Yep, _imprint._

Dad was a werewolf, just like me. He stopped phasing after college, though when he and Mom found out she was pregnant with me.

It sucks that my brother's are gonna be wolves, too. I'm just scared that Natalie will phase, too. Leah did it and she's a girl, anything is possible at this point...

I wonder what my little sister will look like. She'll probably be beautiful, our parents were the _i__t_ couple in high school, meaning they were the hottest people there.

Not to sound cocky, but I got my dad's tan chiseled looks, just like my brothers, so it makes sense that our sister's really pretty. Hopefully, she gets our Mother's features. Mom is beautiful, she has curly dark brown hair and dark grey eyes.

Guess I'll find out soon, Dad just burst into the small waiting room and yelled in a happiness, "She's here! She's here! Little Natalie is finally here!"

"When can we, " I looked at my brother, "well when can _I_ see her?" I asked, excited.

He was still talking about her and I was starting to get annoyed. I want to _see_ her, not listen to descriptions of her. I sighed sternly, "Dad! Can we go see her?".

He looked like a deer-in-headlights and then started again, "She's amazing! Her hair is light brown and curly, like your mother's! It's in little spirals up to her ears! She's so tiny! Natalie, that's her name by the way, she can already make sounds!" I tuned him out as he led me to my mom's room.

Nurses were coming out smiling at us. Once we shuffled our way inside, I saw that my mom's eyes were bright with joy.

Mom looked up and whispered, "Brady, come meet Natalie."

I went over to her cautiously, looking at my dad for approval. The wolf in him is always present, it's still in his blood, so if he thought I was a threat to his newborn pup, he could very well order me to leave.

My mother looked tired and a bit flushed. Sweat was starting to dry on her forehead. Her green-ish eyes were sunken in, making her look older. Her light brown curly hair was tangled in a ponytail and mattered together. Even though, she still radiated happiness.

"Damon!" she said, annoyed.

His eyes hardened a bit, but then he chuckled, "I was kidding!" and nodded to me.

I smiled and eagerly went to the side of the hospital bed. I groaned, "She's beautiful. Damn, I have a feeling she's going to be an imprint," I stated as I saw my sister's face for the first time ever.

She had mocha colored skin and pastel pink cheeks. Her pink bottom lip is a bit fuller than her upper one, giving her a permanent pout, making her even more adorable. She had long dark brown eyelashes and barely-there arched eyebrows, making her heart shaped faced complete. Her little button nose made me smile.

Dad came over and was on the other side looking at her, too. He already looked pissed, "If any of, your upcoming pack mates _imprints _on her, I'm going sedate them and perform a castration!" he growled.

I nodded agreeing with him. Mom laughed, "I'd rather have someone imprint on her! Imagine, she'll never have to go through a break up! She'd be a lucky girl,"

Ignoring my mom, I replied to my father, "Even if she _is_ an imprint, she's not dating until she's twenty-five and out of the house."

Mom shook her head at me, "I'm praying she gets imprinted on, it'll make her happy. Just as I wish, _you_ imprint someday soon, Brady! You'll be happier than you've ever been in your life until the day you die, it's wonderful! Damon, you already know descendants from wolves get imprinted on one fourth of the time to make the gene stronger. You were a pretty big wolf..."

When Dad was about to protest, she snapped, "She'll have a protector for the rest of her life! It'll be great if she gets imprinted on! Besides, she'll be able to calm down all those boys! They're so rowdy and if they always visit Brady to eat _my_ cooking, then they'll need to learn to be quieter! Besides, maybe they won't spoil Claire as much as they already do," she complained, "I swear that little girl can't ever say _please_ or _thank you_! It's gotten even worse since Quil imprinted on her! As a 2 year old, she needs to be taught mannerism, while she can still get them embedded into her brain!"

"I thought I was the only one who thought that," Dad murmured, "Natalie here, is gonna give Claire-Bear a run for her money!" he exclaimed, laughing.

A small cry echoed the room, our eyes instantly went to the pink bundle Mom was holding. "Shh, Natalie. Shh, Mommy's here, Mommy's here.", Mom grabbed the bottle of milk that was next to the drawer I was standing next to, "Ugh, it's kind of cold."

She looked at me with pleading eyes, "Can you heat it up with your hands?" she asked. I sighed, but nodded and grabbed the bottle.

"What's in this stuff, anyway?" I wondered aloud.

Dad wrinkled up his nose, "Your mother's breast milk," he laughed.

My eyes widened as I looked at the plastic bottle in disgust, "Eww! Is she supposed to eat this?"

She huffed, "If it's so nasty, Bradley, then why did _you_ drink it when you were a baby?"

Dad gave out a small '_oooh burn!'_.

I rolled my eyes, "Good point, sorry, Mother," I apologized, still disgusted.

When the bottle was warm enough, I gave it it my mother who put it to Natalie's lips.

Her eyes were still closed as she suckled, "What color are her eyes?"

"They are the most amazing shade of green! They are light around the outside and they get darker around her little pupils! Oh, she's just amazing!" Dad gushed.

I laughed at him, "I expected Mom to squeal like, but not you Dad!" Mom's tinkling laughter filled the room with mine.

Dad's cheeks got a bit darker and he uttered the most embarrassing words in the world a father could tell to his teenage son, "She's my baby girl, Brady! You'll understand when you get your wife knocked up with one!" he exclaimed.

"No way! I'm not getting any girl pregnant! After hearing Mom scream because of child labor is enough to have me scarred for life!".

They laughed as I mumbled, "Yeah, go ahead and laugh at something I find scary, it's not as bad as being scared of shadows in the dark, _Dad_!"

That shut him up, but Mom laughed louder. Natalie opened her eyes as if on cue, she looked me straight in the eyes and then squealed, trying to reach for me. I took her out of my mom's arms, gently.

"See, she already knows who you are Brady! Told you she was smart!" Dad chortled, walking out the door, "I'm going to check up on the other offspring!"

Mom yawned, "Take care of her, Bray. When she falls asleep please put her in the bed thing the nurses brought us. It's so weird, the wheels. It's almost as if they expect the babes to wheel themselves out of the room," she closed her eyes and starting snoring softly.

I looked at Natalie again and smiled. She had that refreshing baby smell and there was a faint scent of orange blossoms and coco bean on her.

"The packs going to love you, specially Leah. She has a soft spot for little babies, like you! Oh, Kim's going to freak when she sees you, bet you she's going to convince Jared to have a baby with her, too. I hope none of the future wolf-guys imprint on you. Your future husband's gonna be _too_ older than you and that will just not do," I cooed at her.

She giggled and yawned, her little arms stretching upwards. Then Natalie fell asleep.

I tucked her in the blanket tighter, but enough to let her move around. Then I placed her in the baby carrier thing on wheels.

"Goodnight." I whispered and shut off the lights in the room.

**Okay, so this was the first chapter!(: Please tell me what you think about it:D Next chapter, Natalie is going to be 1 year old & will finally meet Claire!**


	2. Problems Arise

**I really like this story, I just wish it was more popular? Yay, for my first two reviewers who probably forgot about this story! D': I'm sorry... *Bows Head In Shame***

**Here, it is though!:D**

**

* * *

**

**Brady P.O.V.**

"BRADY! WHERE'S NATALIE?" Mom yelled, running her hair through her curly hair, frantically trying to smooth the poofyness.

I laughed and grabbed my baby sister from the floor where she was playing and called out, "She's playing right here in my room!"

"Oh, thank you so much, Bray! I've been looking for her for forever!" She huffed.

Shaking my head, I adjusted Natalie on my hips and replied, "Mom you should be resting as much as possible, you know that!"

She glared at me. "Nothing is wrong with me, Brady! Now are you dressed yet for Claire's birthday party?" She sighed, smoothing out her dress.

"Yeah. I wonder if Quil will even let us near her? Her Mom should have thought better than to take her for a year to visit her Father. Quil's been so distracted and depressed lately, thank God she's back," I groaned.

Mom remained quiet, rubbing her head, "Are you really wearing that to her birthday party at Carol's house? Aren't you cold?"

Before I could answer, the door bell rang. "No, I'm not cold, Mom. You should know that, here," I handed her Natalie, "Rest a while before we leave. You look tired."

"Okay, I think I- Oh, Natalie! Baby, why did you drool on your outfit!" she exclaimed as she walked out of my room.

By the time I got to the door, Austin had already opened the door. It was Paul, who -thank God- hasn't imprinted on my sister. All of the wolves have gotten a chance to meet her, now all I have to do is wait and see if the other future wolves will imprint on her. Oh God.

"Yo, short stuff! Is your mom ready? Your Old Man is giving the rest of us a hard time about time!" he exasperated.

I glowered at him, "Your not _that_ much taller, stupid. And my mom is changing Natalie's outfit, tell my dad at _least_ ten more minutes."

He nodded and ran outside into the soft rain.

"Mom," I called, walking into Natalie's nursery. We are supposed to remodel it soon, I doubt it'll happen by her third birthday.

"What?" she asked, adjusting something on Natalie's head. It was a pink head band and... Poor Natalie! Mom put a poofy blue and white dress on her, along with some white legging-looking things on her legs and shiny black baby Mary Jane shoes. Mom even put a white wool baby-cardigan on her.

She was bout to put something _else_ on her, but I quickly grabbed Natalie and her baby bag, "Dad is getting impatient, Mom. Uhm, lets go!"

"Alright, Brady! Sheesh, boy! Calm down! Let me just put on some gloves on her so she won't scratch her face!" she cried, holding up the two mittens.

After a few seconds of silence, I asked, "Did you ever put them on Austin?"

Mom looked away, a pink undertone taking her cheeks. She she shook her head, no.

Scowling playfully, I questioned, "Did you put any on _me_?"

"Actually, these were your's! Your father hated it when I put them on you because of the little blue jays on the palms! See?" she showed me and I did_ see_.

I groaned, "People probably thought I was a transvestite baby! Did you put me in those silly white dresses, like in the old ages long ago?"

She looked down again, biting her lips; fighting a smile. "We did. They were your dad's dresses though! Grandma Rose always spoke about them and how I should put them on my kids... Which I did! C'mon lets go!" Mom practically ran to the car, trying not to step in puddles accumulating by the porch.

Why would she wear a dress and high heels, when she _knows_ it's always raining in Forks, which is where Carol lives. Idiots are alway confusing _La Push_ weather with _Forks_ weather. It's sunny at least three times a week here and cloudy with sprinkling rain the rest of the days.

I ran to the car, too, covering Natalie in my chest so she wouldn't get sick. Paul was nice enough to open the door for me.

He along with Sam and Austin's girlfriend where carpooling with us. Leah, Jared and Quill where, obviously, already there. Leah because she was Claire's cousin, Quil because of the damn imprint and Jared beca-actually, I have no idea why he was there first.

Kim was supposed to come, too, but she got sick with the flu. Jared's been going crazy over her, so it's kind of weird that he's going to the party.

I strapped Natalie in her baby seat and then we were off.

The scent of Mom's perfume along with Austin's girlfriend's, Brielle's perfume, it was like a gas chamber in here! With our heightened senses, it was even worse.

Fucking Austin is so lucky he hasn't phased yet, but he is going to, oh yes he is.

After what seemed like _hours_, we finally made it to Forks and the small house that belonged to Carol and Claire. Sam, Paul and I were the first one's out, Dad following soon after.

We were all breathing heavily and my mom, Brielle, and Austin glared at us.

"Unca Bray! Pawl, Sammy!" screamed a cute, 3-year old running towards us.

Quil was running right after her, pleading, "Claire-Bear! It's raining! Go inside, please!"

The funny thing was, she never listened top him. Sure, whenever someone else asked her to do, or in this case _not do_, she would listen right away, but nope. Not with Quil.

She screamed louder, once he caught up to her and grabbed her in his arms. She was squirming in his grasp, as he greeted us, "Hey guys! Come inside, there's _tons_ of food!"

"Qwuil! Lem'me go! There's a baby! A girl, too! She's pwetty!" Claire squealed, managing to jump from Quil's arms to my mother, who was holding a sleeping Natalie tightly in her arms.

"Monica!" exclaimed a very pregnant Carol.

She and her husband must've gotten busy on their visit. Carol's husband, Gustavo, was one of Dad's old pack mates. He isn't home very often because he works in the house marketing business internationally. It's kind of a scary thought that he might divorce Carol and leave Claire, since he didn't imprint on her. That would devastate both of them along with Quil because of Claire and the baby on the way.

Quil says he hears them fighting when he patrols around there, in front of Claire, too.

"Carol!" Mom replied, not as enthusiastic.

"Why are ya'll out here? It's almost gonna be pouring! Come on inside! The whole gang is in there!" she motioned all of us inside.

She wasn't kidding when she said the whole gang; Harry and Sue were inside, so were Jacob, Sarah and Rebecca, even Embry's mom, Quil's grandfather, Collin Rue's dad and pregnant mom, Sam's dad and Paul's folks, too. Everyone was here, even some of Carol or Gustavo's sisters and brothers, I think, maybe they were friends. It seems that Jared didn't make it.

"Hello, Everyone," Mom said brightly. Dad saw some the stranger men looking at my mom and immediately, put his arm around his wife and daughter.

"Hi," he practically growled.

Harry, Quil Senior, Billy, Gabe (Collin's Dad), Paul (Sam's Dad) and Sam (Paul's Dad) all started laughing. Gustavo punched my dad on the shoulder and laughed, "Calm down, Damon! They're much too young for your wife, all three of them barely twenty," he murmured.

"Okay! All the men; To the basement!" Carol suggested loudly, rubbing her stomach.

All of the women nodded excitedly, "Can you guys take care of the kids, please?" Mom asked, silently commanding us.

Sam, Paul, Leah, Jared, Quil and I shrugged, "Okay," we chorused at different times.

"You can go inside Claire's Playroom, she has tons of games and... Quil has left his plastics in there, too." Carol smiled, slightly glaring at Quil. Obviously, she didn't like him that much.

She hated the thought that Claire didn't need her anymore and would always prefer Quil instead of her, ever since her eyes made contact with his. Hell, I'd be pissed, too.

Jacob and Embry wandered their way into the living room and were watching television, laughing it up and seeming to have the time of their lives. It's going to be sad when they phase, they won't be able to laugh like they used to, not until they imprint.

All of us gave each other knowing looks, in about two or three years, they won't be the same. They'll never be.

Breaking the ice, Leah smiled at the younger kids, while in a baby voice squealed, "Seth, Collin, Claire? Lets go play!"

Seth rolled his eyes at Collin, who in turn smirked. She clearly doesn't understand that they aren't little kids, but they aren't teens, yet. It's an awkward age to be in.

Claire's playroom was pink and filled with doll houses and a medium sized flat screen television in the far corner. Collin and Seth went straight towards there, while the rest of us humored Claire.

The party didn't end until 8:30 p.m. It's barely 2:47. Today's going to be a long day and then we have to patrol later on. Ugh.

"Bray! Pwease put on the yeller dress! Leah, you can be my pwincess, Imma be the knight and Quil can be the dwagon!" She gasped, "SAM CAN BE THE HORSIE!"

Oh God.

**Brady's Mom-Monica P.O.V.**

Carol sat down on her bed, as the girls and I sat in a circle, in comfortable seats she had set out for us earlier.

Her eyes were red and puffy, silently she croaked out, "Girls, I am so confused. I'm... losing him."

Sarah gasped, "No, hon, I don't think so. He may not have imprinted on you, but I _do_ know he loves you!"

"Exactly," Sue smiled, "How else would you be carrying his child again?"

Carol shook her head, "N-No, I practically threw my _best_ stuff at him and _nothing_! Am I losing my sex-appeal? Are the bags under my eyes taking up my entire face? What does he want! I'm scared. He can still imprint, even if he's not phasing anymore! Living in fear that he might imprint on a younger woman with perkier breast than mine, a tighter ass, a wrinkle-less face, better features than mine, _scares me_!"

I put an arm around her shoulders and held her tightly to me, while my left arms was supporting Natalie's head, "It'll work out, Carol. Your not losing him. He wouldn't _dare_ leave Claire, I'm sure. At least you have that going, along with the new baby!"

Her tear streamed face, met my gaze, "It's going to be another girl. Why can't I give him a son? We were pregnant before, you know. When we left to visit Claire's grandmother. I was going to have a boy, but I had a miscarriage. Years before, even Claire, we were pregnant with a son, also. Obviously, he didn't survive, either," she finished bitterly.

"What's so important about having a boy?" asked Jasmine, who was also pregnant. (Collin's Mom)

"Gustavo is the only child of his family and _his_ parents were only children, too. The point of having a son is, that he will carry on the family gene better than Claire ever could. She'll be carrying Quil's genes, not enough of mine or Gustavo's will be passed down through our daughter. I just can't stop thinking that he's cheating on me, too!" she sobbed, clutching her stomach.

Gasping, Karen (Paul's Mom), exhaled, "What? No way, that's impossible! He is _married_ to _you_, not anybody else, _you_."

I took hold of Carol's hand, "She's right, Care. He loves you, he isn't married to anyone else."

"He's not here helping me raise Claire, more than half of the time. He only slept with me because it was our anniversary. I heard him talking in the dead night to a _someone_. H-He's not mine anymore. He's always asking about Jay and Adrian. I asked him who they were, one time and he lashed out on me!"

Everyone in the small bedroom froze. No, no, no, no! No! Please, no!

I felt my eyes glisten with tears. He _did_ imprint. I'll kill him! I really will. Why? Why did this happen? Why to Carol? Poor Claire.

All of the women in the room, by now we were all crying with silent tears streaming down our faces. Carol was shuddering into a pillow, staining it with makeup, no doubt.

All of us huddle together and hugged our crying friend. She didn't deserve this, nobody did.

**Claire P.O.V.**

Quil was getting boring! All of them fell asleep and Collin and Seth won't play with me.

I went running downstairs to the basement, I'm gonna go play with Daddy. He's always there for me when Mommy isn't. He's my best friend and he told me he would take me far away from here if I asked.

I don't wanna leave Quil alone, though. And I never will. He's gonna be my groom and I'm gonna be his wife when I grow up.

The basement was only a few steps away, I heard my Daddy talking and waited for him to finish.

"Guys... I... I imprinted," he said, loud and clear.

"On who?" Billy hollered, his hands were balled into big fists.

"Not on Carol. Her name is Jay... and, we have a son and daughter together. I'm going to divorce Carol. I can't be without Jay and our children. She's also pregnant with another child of mine," I heard him say.

In that instant, I hated him. Slowly, I backed up into the house. Instantly, the warmth covered my body.

I liked the feeling. But inside, I felt stupid and dumb and like-like nothing! My Dad- _he_ was leaving me and Mommy. What about _my_ little sister?

He didn't want her. Or Mommy... Or me. Why doesn't he want us? I bet we're prettier than those other people. His other family. The one he never bother to tell even _me_ about.

Once, I reached the living room where Jacob and Embry were watching t.v. I crawled right next to them on the couch. They didn't notice me. Why would they?

I have to grow up without a daddy. Not even my baby sister will have one. Mommy will have to work and leave us in a day care, like dad-_he _did when Grandpa got sick and she had to go visit him in Idaho.

He probably went with the _old hag_ when he left me there. He left me alone!

If he can leave me... Everyone can! Quil's gonna leave me! Mommy's gonna leave me! Nana Lilian (Carol's Mother) is gonna leave me! Grandpa Joseph(Carol's Father) is gonna leave me! Grandma Ruth(Gustavo's Mother) is gonna leave me! Grandpa Gus (Gustavo's Father) is gonna leave me, too!

I'm not important enough for a daddy! I don't deserve one! I can't have one! I never want one! I hate them and everyone who has one!

**Aw, so after SO long... I finally updated this story! This chapter didn't take a little bit, either! Almost 3 hours! For 2,870 characters! I hope you guys enjoy and please review? Is it moving slow? Will there be enough drama for you(;**


	3. Babysitting

**I updated early! Yay!(: Thanks so much for the reviews:D**

**

* * *

**

Quil P.O.V. Time Skip; 1 Year And A Few Months.

"Quil! Why do I have to start school?" Claire asked, for the millionth time in the morning. I've been worried about her.

Ever since her third birthday party she's been acting very violent towards anyone who tries to say _Claire-Bear_ to her and only seems to be nice to her sister, Vera and the rest of the guys and me.

"Yes, Claire. You'll have fun, I promise!" I saluted, trying to sound happy for her.

I have school later that morning at 8:15, it's 7:30 right now and preschool is just about to start for her.

I was walking her to school, while her mother took care of Vera, who is now almost fourteen months old. She was born two weeks after Claire's birthday party.

Everyone has noticed the change in her and that's saying something. Once, she was excited about Natalie, Brady's sister, but now she despises her with a heated passion.

"Baby Bear?" I asked, being my brotherly self. She described me as a bear not long ago, and she declared herself _Baby Bear_, I was _Giant_. She was silent, so I asked again, "Claire?"

"Hmm? I'm sorry, Quilie. What did you say?" she wondered, fiddling with the hem of her pink shirt.

She looked adorable today, as always. Her mom dressed her in a nice light pink shirt with lady bugs on it and she was wearing a tan jacket over it. I'm so glad she wore jeans today, it was so cold for her not to. Early she had been gushing about how Carol let her pick the shoes she would wear to school. Claire chose some sparkly pink converse.

"You sure you want to go to school, kid? There's always next year," I told her as we crossed the street. She held on to my hand tighter, though I could barely feel it.

"Nope. Momma's gonna pick me up today and then she said we were going to go to the Cheesecake Factory!"

I laughed, "And your not taking me?"

"Nope. I want all that yummy food for me!" she squealed, a playful edge to her voice.

Now, just five minutes later, we were at the door of her bungalow. As I opened the door and led Claire inside, a small girl with dark blond pigtails made her way over.

She smiled at me, completely ignoring Claire and said, "My name is Kylie! Can I steal the girl from you?" Then she grinned at Claire.

Claire smiled back, timidly, "Can she Quilie?" she pouted.

"Of course, knock yourself out, kid. Are you sure you don't want me to stay, though?" I asked, kneeling down to look into Claire's hazel eyes better.

"Duh! Quil, I'm a big girl now! It's time for me to be on my own," she waved her hand at me and chuckled nervously, "Have a nice day at school! You'll come pick me up with Mommy, right?"

I nodded, "Of course, Baby Bear. Have fun," I called as I made my exit. She smiled at me and then stated giggling at whatever Kylie was telling her.

Feeling accomplished, I went home to get my stuff for _my_ day of school.

**Brady P.O.V.**

Elizabeth is being babysat by Kim and Jared today, while I am on patrols covering the cliffs. Mom and Dad couldn't take care of her because of work and Austin... He was useless when it came down to taking care of someone besides himself.

"Brady calm down! It's not like we're gonna let her hit her head on a table or something!" Kim glared, exasperated.

Shaking my head, I repeated, "Will you and Jared get preoccupied talking about things? What will you do if she throws up? When are you going to feed her? What time will she be taking her nap? Are you going to give her a bath?"

"Jared!" Kim whined, her wavy hair shuddering as she shook her head, "Assure your friend that we can take _perfect_ care of his little sister, while he is getting tutored at school!"

Yeah, Kimberly doesn't know the wolf secret. At least, not yet. Billy told us that once we found our imprints, they would have to already start falling in love with us to tell them the secret. Kim's gonna have to wait at least five more years for that, once she's sixteen.

Jared groaned, "No, I will not distract Kim, while taking care of Natalie. We will feed her in about an hour, if she throws up _then_ we give her a bath. Jeeze, you know better than to be so doubtful of me!"

"_Ehem_," Kim coughed.

He smiled at her and then continued, "Of_ us, _Brady..."

"Fine. You know your stuff. I'm just going to say dismiss myself from her and then I'll go to _tutoring_."

They nodded their heads and went to the kitchen. Probably to steal _my_ food, too.

I went to Natalie's room, which still hasn't be remodeled, and kissed her forehead. She was awake and squealed as soon as she saw me.

"Okay, little sis, I am going to go... _Somewhere_, behave for Kim and Jared, alright?"

Natalie shook her head, _no_. I laughed as she did so, Austin and I taught her how to do that to our parents. It was and still is, hilarious!

"Bye, Natalie!"

And then, I went off to patrol, with a stupid Quil and a dreamy-boy-crazy-Leah.

Fuck my life.

**Kim P.O.V.**

Once Brady left, I couldn't help but feel self conscious about being alone with Jared and a baby. I'm kind of scared.

I have this _huge_ crush on Jared and, just... He's so cute! I'm just so mad that he's five years older than me! I wish, I was already fifteen, then I could date him.

Who am I kidding? I'm not pretty enough to be his girlfriend. I could always pretend, though. Right?

"Kimmy!" Jared called, "What do you want to do?"

I shrugged and played with the ends of my hair, "Hmm, you pick."

A sheepish grin crossed his features, making his dark eyes shine brightly, "How about we feed Natalie and get her to sleep? That way we can watch _Cloverfield,_" he suggested.

Crap, I hate scary movies. Maybe, my mom will pick me up early from babysitting or maybe Brady will, that way I won't have to watch that monstrosity, that is _Cloverfield_.

I just can't handle scary movies, even though, I've seen it at least ten times already. The movement along with the music and screaming people just scares me and I don't even know why!

"S-Sure, that sounds... Pretty fun actually. Go heat up Natalie's bottle and I'll go get her," I replied shakily, already walking towards the nursery.

I didn't hear him reply, so he must have already gone to make the bottle.

The rest of the evening is going to be a long one.

**An Hour Later**

"Jared, this was _your_ stupid plan! How do we get her to take her nap? I'm getting a headache! Your supposed to be helping me, not eating all of the Carter Family's food! Did you hear me?" I ranted, glaring venomously at Jared, who didn't seem to have a care in the world.

I grabbed a banana from the basket near by and an orange, too. I gasped, "Jared look to your left!"

He immediately, turned and I threw the orange. It hit him square on the jaw. I started laughing and so did Natalie, who was crawling at my feet.

"Ow! Kimberly! Why hurt me?" he wailed, and then not thirty seconds later, was back to his food.

"Jared Pelletier! Your a babysitter, too! Not just me, but you!" I threw the banana and quickly grabbed Natalie and hauled her to the couch.

I put her in my lap, giggling at the look on Jared face when the banana hit his eye.

"Ow!" he came to the living room and was covering his left eye, the one that the banana must have hit.

The lights went out and I screamed and Natalie wailed, clutching on to me tightly.

Laughter erupted from the front door and a very drenched Brady turned the light on, "You, hahaha! Should've seen your faces! Hahaha," he chuckled.

"Your not funny, Brady! You scared me- I mean Kim and Natalie! See you made her cry!" Jared growled, glaring a hole into Brady's face, figuratively of course.

Brady just shrugged, my mom came running in and said, "Kim, come on, honey! Time to go home, it's almost eight!"

I nodded and pecked Natalie's cheek, "Bye, Natalie. I'm sorry Jared sucked. Bye you guys!" I called as my mother wrapped her arms around me and we ran to the car.

I am never babysitting with Jared ever again. He sucks at it!

**Another year skip is heading your way in two to three days, I promise:D**


	4. It's Complicated

**love-the-little-things**

That is SO true!:D Your review seriously made my day!(:

**TALA(.)AKA(.)WOLF**

Thank you so much!:D You made me feel excited for posting more chapters:D Oh, and I am so sorry, the stupid thing wouldn't let me do the periods? /: Grrr! Lmfao:D

**Narcissa-Weasly**

_Gracias_!:D Thank you,((:

**I don't know if you still read this, but 0besthed1**

I am actually still going to do this story, I feel like I've neglected it _too_ much and need to post more than 7 chapters by the end of the month, which I hope I can do.(:

**ImSoDamnShortAndProud**

My first ever reviewer!:D (For this story, tehe) Thanks!(: I hope you still read this story and haven't forgotten about it! I love your stories btw, d:

**LunaMoon18**

Thanks for loving my story, lmfao:D

**Okay, so now on with the story:D**

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

"WHAT DO YOU _MEAN_ YOUR LEAVING US!" Mom yelled at _Gustavo_.

He was at the front door and he had a suitcase in his hands. I only call him 'dad' when he speaks to me. He tried to smile at me, but I just continued staring at the girl next to him, who looked so much like Vera and I.

She looked my age, five. Her hair was straight, while mine and Vera's was wavy. Her eyes were the same shape as mine and Gustavo's. Her skin tone was light than mine, but darker than Vera's, and it made her look odd and sleepy.

My eyes were greenish-dark brown, Vera's were pure green and _her's_ were just brown. Her clothes looked like the one's Gustavo bought _me_ when he used to take me shopping.

"Carol, I-I imprinted."

Mom looked so sad and angry, as she yelled, "WHEN?"

Gustavo looked down, "About ten months before Claire was born." I froze as I heard him say my name. Five months before I was born was almost six years ago.

"Is she _your_ child?" she sneered, not daring to look at the girl who held Gustavo's hand so tightly.

He just looked down, ashamed and nodded, "She's Jay. Her sixth birthday was a last month, actually. Her brother's was on the same day, Adrian is her twin."

Slowly, my mom went to sit on the couch. I followed her and sat on her lap. She hugged me and whispered, "It's okay, honey. Don't cry."

"Out." I hissed at him. He frowned and let go of Jay's hand.

As he started walking towards me, _Jay _took that time to speak to me, well _yell, _ "You can't talk to my Daddy like that!"

"Leave! I don't want you in my house! And stop yelling, you'll wake up Vera!" I replied silently.

Gustavo leaned down in front of me, he tried to touch my shoulder, but I pushed his had away.

"Your gonna wake up my sister. Gustavo, I would very much like it if you left and took your daughter with you," I answered, looking him straight in the eyes.

He looked sad, "Claire-Bea-"

"Don't call me that. Only Quil can call me that," I said, getting really mad. My head was hurting and all I really wanted to do was take a nap.

"Please, Claire. You and Vera can come with me. I have a girlfriend waiting for me, her name is-"

"I'M _NEVER_ LEAVING! _YOU _LEAVE!" I screamed and pushed him away, "WE DON'T NEED YOU! LEAVE! GOODBYE! DON'T EVER COME BACK! I HATE YOU!"

After that, I ran into my baby sister's room and slammed the door. She woke up and smiled toothlessly at me, I pick her up from the crib and put her in front of her pink doll house.

She grabbed the different dolls and played with me. I just couldn't help think; Why would I ever leave Mommy for someone who only visited me three times a month since I was born.

He wasn't there for Vera's first birthday and that would just not do. How could he care so little about us? We weren't important to him, but he was everything to us.

I laid down on the floor and cried because my baby sister would never have a dad. I'm thankful for the time he _did_ spend with me, but I was never the first thing on his mind. I would always be second best to him. I'm not his first child, I'm his _third_. Vera's not his second child, she's his _fourth. _

He wasn't in love with Mom, so did _love _really even exist between them?

I want Momma to be happy, but not with another man. Gustavo was my father and he had other kids. No wonder he never bothered to stay with us for long.

He loves them more.

I closed my eyes and tried to be happy, for Vera and my mom. We don't need him. We never needed him.

He's useless... But if even _he_ didn't want us, did that make us even _less _than him? I have no father, Vera has no father and Mommy doesn't have a husband. We don't need him.

We never will, my family will have me, I will have my family. He just better stay away from us _and _Forks.

**Carol P.O.V.**

The man I fell in love with as a teenager, the one who married me, the one who fathered my daughters, the one who never loved me. He was leaving.

How did it pass through his head to bring his daughter, his _first _his _eldest_ daughter. Why would he hurt me like this?

We met up yesterday, while Claire was at school, and talked things through. Gustavo admitted he had been having an affair with his imprint. At least he tried to fight it... for a few days.

When I told him I was pregnant, I remember seeing his face turn distant. He wasn't happy through the pregnancy, until he heard Claire's heartbeat. Then he showed me love, game me hope, made me fall even _more_ in love with him.

After Claire's firs birthday, though, he became a stranger to me. I couldn't make him laugh, I couldn't make him even smile, he wouldn't make love to me as often. Now, I knew why.

He found out he has two sons and two daughters, with his imprint. Two sets of twins, she gave birth to the younger brother and sister last year, just a few days before Vera was born.

Now, I knew why he was late for her birth.

"When are you giving me the divorce papers?" I asked, trying to compose myself.

His daughter, Jay, was playing with a doll. I originally bought it for Claire, but she never played with it, so why not give it to someone who liked it? I wouldn't hold a grudge against her. It's not the little girl's fault that, my soon-to-be-ex husband didn't have the balls to tell me he imprinted.

I hadn't even been pregnant at the time! Eight years. I gave up eight years of my life, my beauty, my body, my charisma. Easily, I could have found another husband, or at least a boyfriend.

No, I don't regret having my daughters, but in a way, I do.

They would have had a better life. They would have a father. They wouldn't need to decided who they wanted to live with. They wouldn't have had to endure sharing a parent with _other_ children.

"We don't have to-"

"Yes, we do, Gustavo. I can't let another woman suffer for any longer," I whispered, "It's not fair to her and your kids. Our marriage was starting to wither away, too. Might as well get this over with," I waved away my hand.

He swallowed and struggled to say, "W-Will you keep them away from me?"

I laughed, "No, Gustavo! Heavens, no. They _are_ part of you, they have your blood. You are their father."

After a while, I said, "Get as much time as you can, while Claire lets you. She doesn't seem fond of your, or your daughter. I doubt she'll let you near Vera anymore."

Gustavo's eyes soon took a misty appearance, quietly he croaked, "My little girl hates me. Vera, probably will as soon as she's old enough to know what an asshole I was. You'll never know how sorry I am to you, Carolina."

Mustering up all the emotional strength I had in me, I went across the table and hugged him. I just held him, God knows I wanted to start sobbing as soon as our skin made contact, but I knew better.

"I'll send _you_ the papers, how about that?" I smiled, trying to keep the tightening of my throat at a minimum.

He took hold of my hand with both of his, "Thank you, I wouldn't be able to do it myself. I'll always love you, you know."

I nodded my head and lied, "Yes, I do. In a way."

Slowly, I kissed his cheek and said, "It's time for you to leave. Go tell Loraine that she has nothing to worry about, she never did. That day you came home, I had a feeling that you weren't mine anymore. I brushed it off as soon as you said, 'I love you'. I was an idiot, but" I said, "We learn from our mistakes. You just better _hope_, I can find a new husband! I refuse to die alone," I laughed.

Gustavo hugged me once again, "Don't worry. You will. You know, for your age," he smirked playfully, "You look roughly at least twenty-five."

"Thanks, no shoo! We'll always be friends, I promise."

I could tell he was about to ask something else, but I told him, "No, I won't hate you and I'll try to explain to the girls why they shouldn't either."

He kissed me on the forehead and called Jay, "I love you, Carol."

Jay even hugged me and said, "Thank you. Now Daddy won't leave Mommy alone!"

Grinning softly, I waved them goodbye. Once I saw their car go off into the horizon, I went to go play with Claire and Vera.

My baby girls had, fortunately, fallen asleep playing with the dollhouse. Carefully, I put them each in their own beds and pecked their cheeks.

Slowly and deliberately, I went to my room and I lost it.

**Brady P.O.V.**

"Bray! Get me so ice cream?" Natalie wailed, reaching her hands towards the jell-o that was sitting on the counter.

Laughing, I said, "Tell me what it's _really_ called and I'll give you a spoonful."

She glowered at me. My four year old little sister has recently learned how to glare on her birthday and was using it every time she didn't get something. Then, all of a sudden she screamed.

Dad came running to the kitchen and asked, "What are you doing?"

I shrugged, "She thinks jell-o is ice cream, when she _knows_ what it's called. Don't give her any, she has to learn what it's really called."

"What is this called, Natalie," he pointed to the red jell-o.

Natalie shook her head and pointed at me, "He's a liar! It's called jell-o!" She smiled smugly at me.

_Did my little sister just play me? Woah..._

"No I didn't! She kept complaining about _ice cream_!" I pointed right back at her, I may be frickin seventeen, but man! Why would she do that to me! I thought I was her favorite brother!

"Yes you did!" she wailed, pointing at me, once again.

"No!"

"Yes!"

It went on like that for the rest of the evening and in the end, our dad was eating it.


	5. Kindergarten

**Ahh, I'm starting to get sloppy with updating my other stories, well okay- I'm _already_ sloppy... It's just this one is more fun because it's new! Lmao, well here it is!(:**

* * *

**Brady P.O.V.**

"Bwady! Can I go to scwool?" Natalie pouted. She's growing up so fast and I'm so old. We have new pack members now, too.

Yes, Jacob, Embry and my brother finally joined. A vampire 'family' called the _Cullens_ have recently moved here two years ago and that caused them to phase. Poor guys, they weren't showing any signs, until _that_. They could have been normal. Too bad, though.

They're staying with Sam in his house for a few months for training.

"No, Natalie, your still too young," I said, looking her straight in the eyes. Almost immediately, they darkened.

She stomped her foot and yelled, "I WANNA GO TO SCWOOL!"

I really badly wanted to laugh. I know, it's really mean to laugh at my little sister, who _clearly_ wanted to be the center of attention again, but _school_? We had been talking the other day and she said that would be her last resort.

Why would she need to want attention again? Well, Mom's pregnant and Natalie is none too happy about that. Once she found out that there was going to be _another_ girl in the Carter family, she just flipped out.

Mom and Dad are very excited about this pregnancy, just like they were with Austin, Natalie and mine. My sister just doesn't understand she's still special and always will be.

Natalie stared at me for a few seconds and then plopped down onto my lap and mumbled, "I don't _want_ a baby in the house. _I'm _the baby... We should muwder (murder) it Bwady!"

"No, Natalie. You'll love her as soon as you see her, Austin and I loved you at first glance." I kissed her temple.

"Mom's fat. I hope she dies, too! She wants to get wid (rid) of me, Bwady!" she wailed and my t-shirt started to feel wet. She was crying. She was crying because she thought Mom and Dad were going to replace her.

I couldn't help it, I started chuckling at her. Why in the world would she think that? I asked her so, too.

"Because Clawie's (Claire's) Daddy left her Mommy after she had another giwl (girl)!"

Oh crap. Well, I could understand why she would think that. Damn! I never thought anyone would tell her about that! It was two years ago!

Hugging her tightly, I questioned her softly, "Who told you about that, Nata-Bee?"

"Pawl! And Jawed, too! They started telling me and now Daddy's gonna leawe me!" Natalie cried.

As soon as she said that, Idiot 1 and Idiot 2 walked in through the door, cracking up about something that was _so_ hilarious. Paul was grabbing on to Jared for support and Jared was grabbing on to the wall. "Dude!" Paul wheezed, "There's this chick that moved here! She's so weird looking!"

"Her name is Isabella Swan! Jake is so _sprung_ on her," Jared laughed. I just glared at them all.

"This matters to me _why_?" I hissed, placing Natalie down on the couch, "You wanna see me kick Paul and Jared's butts for making you sad?" I whispered to her.

Immediately, she nodded. Natalie was still crying, thank the wolves that she was facing the television and not Paul and Jared.

"He didn't imprint on her, that's why!" Paul cracked, he fell to the ground and rolled around in his laughter.

Jared equally as stupid, replied, "And, she's as pale as the Cullens! She looks kind of normal, though. Not as creepy as they do. Ugh, that blonde girl really got on my nerves," he helped Paul get up.

I started walking towards them, "You guys know what gets on _my_ nerves?"

"When we steal your food?" Jared asked, looking so innocently _stupid._

"No, you idiot, when we sleep in his house!" Paul grumbled, punching Jared in the stomach.

I shook my head, "No, come here! It's a secret."

Like morons, they both came closer to me, looking enthralled by some tall tale I was telling them.

"What?" they both whispered.

I grabbed their heads and threw them to the floor at the same time. They landed with a thud and lucky for me, their heads hit the wall and pictures of my family hit them on their chests.

"You two!" I growled, "Why would you tell my _five year old sister_, that my parents were replacing her with another kid! She wants to go to _school_ now! Natalie is _that_ worried! You fucktards better leave my house right now!" I kicked them and Paul yelped.

"Ow! Brady! That stings that you would think that of us!" Jared muttered, rubbing his side.

Paul was rubbing his ribs, "Yeah! We didn't need a beating! Seriously, that was painful!"

_*Three Months Later*_

**Natalie P.O.V.**

"I started school last week, it was fun. I really like seeing my friends everyday. My friends are Christian, Johnny, Jason, Leslie and Dana. Don't be fooled though, Leslie is a boy and one of my bestest friends. _Dana_, is the girl. She's my bestset _girl_ friend."

I took a deep breath and continued, "My mom had a baby a while back, too. She named _her_ Marina Anne Carter. I hated her at first, but I like being a big sister. I never do anything though, Mariana is too gross. Well, now it's the end of my homework!"

Ms. Jolene smiled and clapped. "That was very sweet, Natalie. You get a pink star for your chart!"

I jumped up and down, "Yay!" I bowed and then ran to my seat, next to Leslie.

"Good job, Nat!" Leslie said, giving me a high five.

"I liked your's better, though! I didn't know you had a baby brother!" I replied, smiling at him widely.

I felt a paper ball hit the back of my head and turned around to see Shantie, the bully in kindergarten. I hate her a lot more than I do Paul and Jared. They're all so mean to me!

Shantie smiled at me. I smiled a little back, but I was kind of scared. She stuck glue in my hair last week and Mom had to wash it out for a long time with burning water!

"I _really_ don't like that girl," Dana whispered, looking back at Shantie in a mean way. Shantie's friend, Alexa, stared at Dana and then whispered something to Eric, the boy in her group.

He looked to me, then to Dana and started laughing. Dana really like Eric, more than friend.. Like a _best_ friend, so she looked really sad about it.

A few more kids read their homeworks; Leslie, a girl named Christina, a boy named Leonardo, Dana and Alexa.

Ms. Jolene stood up from her chair and clapped her hands. We all stopped talking and looked to her. She was almost laughing, I think. She giggled a bit and then said out loud, "You guys do know that meant recess, right?"

In that second, everybody ran outside, except for me and my friends. We waited until everybody left.

Claire was in second grade, and she had recess just over the fence. She and her friend, a girl from Forks named Lacey and a girl from La Push, Hannah. I don't think she likes me very much.

It almost seems that nobody does.

**Ahhh, so here it is:D Next chapter is Claire P.O.V. & then it will be Natalie P.O.V. with a bit of Brady's or Natalie's family, maybe.(: It will go on likt=e that until Natalie is 10, then it will be _purely_ Natalie P.O.V. until she meets Jacob ;D**

**Yes, Jacob will imprint on her... I just can't see him with Renesmee. But, y****ou never know! **

**Things change & my mind certainly does every moment of the day. ****Kind of like this;**

**I want to buy _two_ shirts, but I only buy _one_. ****Later on, I usually regret buying the shirt I bought & want the other one -.-**

**So, it's a possibility that she might not get imprinted on at _all_?**

**Stay tuned my pretties****:D**


	6. Dinner

**Claire is 8 years old.**

Hey Kiddos! ... Don't I feel like a pedophile now -.- _Anyways_, I am sorry, but updates will be getting slower and yeah. I have to do a bunch of things to do for my next school year because I _am_ applying to a few boarding schools, so hopefully I get Financial Aid. /: Uhmm, currently, I am trying to get all the information they need; Mortgage payments, Health Insurance, Car Insurance, Etc.

It's tough work, ughh! It's due on February 15 & it's the 10th. FML, you guys! FML! D: I didn't _know_ about it? I thought my current school was going to do that on their own, like they told me, apparently not! /:

Here's the next chapter though:D

* * *

**Claire P.O.V.**

"Claiwe! What do you vant to do today?" Vera asked, looking at the other kids in day care. My little sister is so pretty, she's so smart, I'm so proud of her!

I hummed and then said, "Well, what are you in the mood for Berry?" That's the nickname I gave her, _Vera_ will suit her later... Maybe in ten years.

"Can we go pway wit tha dollies in the house?" she questioned, her green eyes sparkling. The house she spoke of was a playhouse, I was really big for it, but if she wanted to play in it, then so shall it be.

"Okay," I grabbed her sticky hand and pulled her up, "Lets go!"

As she played with the plastic toys, I started thinking. Gustavo and his daughters Jay and Kelly came to visit yesterday along with his two sons and Loraine. (_I accidentally put _Jay_ as the _Mom_, but no... Jay is Gustavo's _daughter_ & I'm kinda creeped out I put that she was preggers by him? I apologize a billion times! Jay's Mom is named _Loraine).

I don't know why they came and I wish they hadn't, except for Kelly. I liked her.

_*Flashback*_

Mom looked kind of sad today and she was cleaning all around our house. She did her hair and everything.

I asked her what was wrong and she responded, "Nothing is going on, Claire." She kissed my forehead and started cooking some food for Vera and me.

"You look nervous," I said silently, watching her movements.

She stood still for a while and then sighed, "Your father is coming over, he wants to see you and Ver-"

I interrupted her, "No! He is not allowed _near_ Vera! Not ever! He left. With leaving, comes _consequences_!" I hissed.

Mom looked down at me, she looked sad. I didn't feel bad, though. How dare she? He _left_! My supposed _father_, left my sister and I!

"He doesn't deserve to see me and _especially_ Vera. Gustavo left when she wasn't even a _two years_ old! He didn't even come to her first birthday party! And he wasn't there when she was born! How the heck does he get to see _us_! What's wrong with you!" I yelled and jumped off of the stool.

I ran into Vera's room and slammed the door. She had been taking a nap, but I guess I woke her up. She smiled at me when she sat up, "Claiwe!"

Smiling, I took her off of her bed and sat her down. "Lets pway wit ma dollies!"

"Okay, which one do you want?" I shrugged, trying not to let her see how mad I was.

It was a few hours before a knock on the door was present, "Claire-Bear? Vear? Can you open the door please?" The strange voice was foreign and deep, I detested it.

"Nope! No one hewe!" Vera screamed and continued playing with her doll.

Suddenly, that voice started getting louder, "OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW!"

It scared me, so I did what it said. I regret opening the door because then, I was lifted into the air and _Gustavo_ was hugging my small body to his. He smelled nice and he hadn't aged a bit, but I would never tell him that.

Vera stayed back timidly, staring at Gustavo with large green eyes. She looked unsure of what to do. I felt bad for her and struggled to get out of his grasp.

He looked a bit depressed until his eyes met with Vera's. He ran to her and picked her up, twirling around, "My baby girl! How have you been, hon?"

She looked ready to cry and abruptly wailed. Mom came rushing in, so did another lady. I hate to say it, but she was pretty. Her eyes were really dark, almost black. She had straight black hair and her skin was like the color of milk chocolate.

I hated her. I hated her because she stole my father away from my mother. Trailing behind her were four kids.

I remember the other girl, Jay. I assumed the boy next to her, clutching her hand was _Adrian_. Two little kids were off to the side, both of them looked the same age as Vera. I bet they were both three years old, too.

The lady introduced herself as _Loraine_, and that the oldest boy was Adrian and the two little one's were Kelly and Dillon.

My mother pinched my shoulder lightly, and I said, "My name is Claire, this is my _gorgeously _beautiful little sister, Vera."

Happily, I noticed Jay grab Kelly's hand tighter. She sent me a mean look. Kelly was just staring at Vera and I with a face full of awe. I immediately liked her. "You two _are_ pwetty! I'm Kelly!" she squealed.

Vera and I both smiled at her, "Nice to meet you," we said in almost perfect sync.

"I'm not _that_ pretty, Claire," Vera mumbled into my mother's hip, "_Your _the pwettiest big sister ever."

"She _is_!" Kelly said, and crossed over. She shook my hand and hugged Vera, which was probably what she wanted to do to me, but she was too little to reach.

_*Flashback*_

It was an awkward dinner, Kelly was the chatterbox in everything and spoke to everyone. I loeved talking with Kelly, she was just like Vera and they both took after each other very well.

Jay, Adrian and Dillon just stared at Mom, me and Vera. They couldn't take their eyes off of us, neither could Loraine. Everytime I spoke to Mom, Loraine just seemed to get angry. Gustavo marveled at how well I took to Kelly.

We spoke, a little. Me, making catty remarks on everything he said. Jay would try to interject, but I wouldn't let her. Loraine glared at me whenever I did.

I remember saying, "Let me enjoy this, she-beast. He'll be going home with _you _anyway. Let me enjoy this, woman!"

Mom pinched my hip and had hissed, "Claire!"

That's when the night ended badly. We started fighting, well _I _did. I kept screaming at everyone, except for Vera and Kelly, that Vera and I _would _have to grow up with out a father and that it was her fault.

I sighed, I liked making them feel bad. It made me feel good.

Vera gasped and held up her finger, "Ow! Claiwe! I bit my finger!"

I laughed at her and continued playing 'dollies' with her until Mother came to pick us up. She seemed happier and not tired, like she usually did.

Maybe, she got a boyfriend? That'd be fine with me, at least Vera would have a father-figure in her life. I just hope she forgets about Gustavo because that dinner, she remembered he was her 'daddy'.

Vera fell asleep on the way home and I stared at her beautiful face.

I'd protect her from anything and everything, even if it killed me.

**So how was it?:D**


	7. A Fruit Bowl

**Hello my lovies! Happy belated Valetine's day, in the U.S.? Is there Valentine's Day in other countries? -.- Stupid Moment... Here you go:D**

**I might not upload anymore chapters for a while, I'm getting Financial Aid stuff (which has been overdue by two days already) ready to send out:D Wish me luck!(:**

**OMFG! DID ANY OF YOU GUYS NOTICE I FORGOT ABOUT _ROBERT_? THE OTHER BROTHER BESIDES AUSTIN & BRADY! HOLY CRAP! I MENTIONED HIM IN THE FIRST CHAPTER (I THINK) & TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT HIM /:**

**HE MAKES AN APPEARANCE, YAY!:D**

* * *

Natalie P.O.V.

"Gaah!" I groaned, hitting my head slightly on the pink desk my Daddy bought me to do homework.

My sixth birthday was just yesterday and sadly, that's when my baby sister started getting her teeth. Robert has been helping me out a lot with my homework, but he's almost eighteen and has a girlfriend, he's been avoiding me!

_She_ is mean to me, her name is Whitney. She's from Forks and blah! Nobody cares about her, well that _I_ know of, in my house. Mom and Dad, even Brady and Austin smile at her when she barges in.

I'm just _so_ glad that Marina agrees with me, though. She grew a lot this past year. Her hair is kind of straight, but really greasy. Brady says my hair used to be like that, too... I disagree completely.

Marina also has dark tan skin, which I admit, am jealous of... Only a little bit, though. Her eyes are brown, like Robert's, and so light. They remind me of honey and brown sugar, which is why I call her _sugar_. Her lips are really big, mine are thin. Her's are almost as big as Daddy's. Okay, they're not _that_ big, but they're the same shape.

She's gonna be pretty when she grows up unlike _me_, or so Whitney says.

I sighed and then groaned again, "Uhhhhh!"

Robert came in my room and started laughing, "What's up Nata-Bee?" Curse him for coming up with that nickname... Actually, I kind like it.

"I need help with my homework! Who invented _addition _symbols! They should die," I whined, knowing fully well that he could never say no to me. I was his baby sister and I could talk right, which Marina can't so for now, I'm the cooler sibling.

He came to kneel down next to me and helped me with math and reading for the next hour.

Usually, he would be on a date with _Whitney_, I wonder why she's not here today. Not that I'm complaining, but still. It's change and out of the system, I hate change!

Uncertainly, I asked, "Where's... Whitney?"

Robert sighed and said, "We broke up, Natalie. She wasn't the one for me... She was a bi- a bee! The nasty, mean, disgustingly rude bee that nobody should ever see, your the prettiest, nicest, most adorable queen bee."

I felt my chest puff up and I smiled widely at Rob, "Why, thanks! I'm not _that_ nice though..." Then I started laughing, "Your such a weird brother Robert!"

He started laughing along with me, "Your still the best little sister ever!" he responded in his 'girly' voice.

We joked around like that while I finished my homework.

"Kids! Do you want some fruit?" Mom called, "I made a bowl of watermelons and strawberries since I know you love them!"

Rob and I stared at each other for a few seconds until he started, "Weeell, I'm just gonna go, to see... What Mom made for us!"

I pushed him down and ran to the kitchen. A really tall kid was leaning over the big, bright, yellow bowl that Mom usually sets up for _me_, or Robert, well whichever one of us gets to it first.

"Hey you!" I yelled and knocked him off of the stool. I let out a loud wail when I saw that all the yummy red fruits were gone and all that was left where the watermelon seeds with the strawberry leaves. "Ahh! Mom! A RANDOM KID ATE _MY_ FRUITS!"

Mom came out of the hallway, a groggy Marina in her arms. Dad came following soon after, he looked real tired, too. Then he looked extremely mad.

"Jacob! Stop staring at my daughter!" he hollered.

I flinched and turned around to see this 'Jacob'. He was so tall, that I had to lean back just to see his face. He was staring at me, indeed. I felt butterflies in my tummy and then I saw a strawberry leaf on his shirt and attacked him, "Why'd you eat _my_ fruit! I finally beat Robert to the bowl and you _eat them_!"

He looked down guiltily at me. 'Jacob' didn't say anything and just kept staring at me. Okay, I'm getting scared. I ran behind my dad and jumped in his awaiting arms. I whispered in his ear, as Jacob's eyes lingered on me, "Dad? Can he talk?"

Jacob then smiled at me and held his hand out, "Hi, uhm. Hello. Hey, I'm J-Jacob. Call me Jake."

I raised an eyebrows, but shook his hand. It was very warm. I jumped down from my dad's arms and grabbed Jacob's hand and led him to my room. "Natalie! Where are you going, young miss!" Dad yelled.

He didn't get a reply, I was on a mission to save someone's life. I needed to concentrate.

When we both got in my room I told him to lay down on my bed, "Lie down, hurry!"

I really like this kid, he did as he was told and I wrapped his head around with my pink blanket and then I wrapped his big feet with Robert's sweater and _then_ I ran to Brady's room, stole his big blanket and put it on Jacob.

"You have a fever, Jake. I'm gonna take care of you until you get better."

It was a few minutes, until I got bored. Thankfully, Brady burst into my room and tackled Jacob to the ground.

Brady looked really mad and he was shaking, "My sister! My _baby_ sister! You sicko! Why did you have to chose _my_ sister?"

Jacob stared up at Brady and calmly replied, "I was chosen for her, not the other way around."

Jake stayed until it was really late, he and Brady still didn't talk, but that was okay. I really like Jacob, he's real nice to me and he remade my fruit bowl.

Mom, Mariana and Robert were all nice to Jacob, but Brady, Dad, Austin and Paul, who made a surprise appearance, were all very mean to him.

I shrugged it all off and when I went to sleep that night, I kept seeing a cinnamon colored dog, it was cute, but then a pretty lady interrupted my dream and started hugging him. It got me mad.

He was in _my_ dream, so he was _mine_.

The next day, I told my friends about my dream and they agreed with me; I had the dream, so the doggie was _mine_.

**Ughh, Such a bad chapter? You guys needed it though;D**

Narcissa-Weasly **, girrrl!(: You are so right! BUT, I couldn't help myself! I'm weak! Also, what I have planned for later on, well the imprint impacts what happens. I promise, it won't be a lovey-dovey-perfect-ending, since that's how it _usually_ is? I actually plan a certain type of ending for this story, because I am very dramatic;)  
**


	8. Birthday

**Frenemies update!(:**

* * *

Claire P.O.V.

"Claire! Can I have some of your popsicle?" Quil asked, making a puppy-dog face at me.

I made a face and shook my head, "No way!"

"Pleeaasseee?" he asked again, begging with his hands. He reminded me of a dog, right now. I mean literally. He was on his knees, with his hands in the air and his face right in front of mine.

I sighed, "Quil! Go buy one! Or even ask Brady if he will!"

Vera came running to me and Quil. Her green eyes were bright and she was wearing a cute pink dress. We're gonna go visit the Carter's today. Isure as heck didn't want to, but Mom's forcing us. Quil's coming, too.

It's the middle brother's twentieth birthday. _Hoo-rah_, he's a legal adult now. Yay for him...

"Claaaaiirreeee! Can I has the poppysicle?" she asked, panting and trying to push Quil away from the popsicle.

"Hey! It was mine first, Berrry!" Quil whined and picked her up. "Mwuahaha! Now, neither of us can have it!"

I finished my popsicle and watched them run around and play around. After what seemed like _hours_, Mom finally came out, following her was Sean, her boyfriend.

Sean's... Nice... Enough.

He has his own child, so I doubt he'll ever _really_ love me and Vera, but as long as he acts like a father to her, I'm fine with him. He's very protective of her already so, that's good.

Sean had his hand wrapped around my mom's shoulders. They were both smiling and it was very strange to me, they've been dating for almost two years now, ever since Vera turned 3.

"Why're you guys so happy?" I asked.

Mom looked down at me and then said, "It's a surprise for later, alright, honey?"

I nodded, "Lets just go. Sean, can I borrow Kyle's book? He left it in the car and I wanna read it," I said quietly as he hoisted me up in the Hummer he owned.

It was too tall for me to get in by myself, or I'm too short, as Brady likes to say.

"Sure, Claire-Mare," he said, grinning softly at me. He and I were watching the movie _Spirit_ and notices how much I loved horse, he's been calling me that ever since.

"Thanks," I mumbled and grabbed the story book and began reading. It took about fifteen minutes to get to the Carter home. I mentally groaned at the sight of the blue, green and purple balloons.

We went to the front door and Sean knocked twice, while shielding my mom and Vera from the slight drizzle. Quil had his coat over me, I kept tickling his tummy with my fingers.

The door opened and Momma-Carter greeted us, "Hey guys, come on in! Your fashionably late, as always Carol!"

Mom laughed and said, "With good reason, too. I'll tell you once I inform my girls."

"Okay, lets go eat. I _slaved_ over the stove and in a matter of minutes, it was all gone! Good thing I saved you guys some food."

Sean and Mom left with Vera and Quil took me to go with his friends and my aunt, Emily.

"Emilyyy," I squealed and went to go hug her. Then I saw Leah and sat on her lap.

She laughed, "Hey, Claire! How's it going little lady?"

I groaned, "Horrible. I have the biggest stomach ache in the world right now. And it's all Quil'd fault! He and I were racing on who could eat the most Oreo cookies first..." After a moment I silently added, "He won."

Leah laughed and hugged me super tight, "He's an animal, babe! Of course he's going to win!"

All of the guys sent her a look and she shrugged into Caleb, Embry's cousin, who she's been dating for a month almost now. He's really nice, just like everyone else. He has big muscles and is always frowning, until Leah's with him.

Caleb wrapped his big, long arms around me and Leah. He was really warm, just like everyone else...

I heard a loud squeal and turned my head towards Jacob, he was chasing a girl with light brown wavy hair. She was wearing a blue blouse and jeans, with white converse.

"Jake, leave me alone!" she screamed. I started laughing, Jacob couldn't catch up to her.

"Natalie-" Oh, it's _her_, "Please! I'm sorry! The jell-o looked so good to _not_ eat it!" he yelled after her.

A really angry looking Brady came down from the stairs. His hair was really messy and he had drool stains on his shirt. The Carter's recent child was in his arms, looking very confused. Marina.

Robert came down stairs after, he had a doll in his hands and loudly called, "Natale-Bee, here's your doll! Use it, on you know who!"

She ran to Robert and grabbed it from him and as Jacob was reaching her, she threw it at him. He caught it perfectly in his mouth. Natalie looked at him, in a face full of awe. Heck, mine was probably like that, too.

It was a while before suddenly, Paul started laughing super hard. It eventually got the rest of us to laugh, too.

This night was actually a lot of fun.

When Austin barged in, very wet and looking kind of angry, we all surprised him. He was very happy the rest of the evening.

I didn't speak to any of the Carters, though. Why should I? The adults kept giving me small glances from time to time and it bugged me. I just want a normal family like their's, well as normal as they can get.

Maybe, it was just a mistake for me to have been born.

**Okay, so here's an update... Yada, Yada, Yada! I'm super tired right now & I have the biggest stomach ache in the world! There's like, _pressure_ in my abdomen right now... it hurts like a b*tch.**


	9. My Doctor

**Eeep, Update:)**

* * *

Natalie P.O.V.

"Ahhhh!" Marina screamed as she ran around the house.

I have no clue why, though. It's not like anybody is chasing her. My sister is a freak.

"Don't call your sister that!" Dad scolded from behind me, scaring the heck out of me in the proccess.

I screamed and fell off of the banister of the staircase. There a loud crack as I fell on my arm, then it hurt _so_ bad. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" I whimpered as I tried to get up. It was impossible, my arm just hurt more.

Dad ran to me and picked me up, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry, baby girl! Are you alright. Don't cry, c'mon lets go to the hospital."

He grabbed my arm with a ton of force, well at least it _felt_ like it, and carried me to the family car, Marina wobbling closely behind. She looked very surprised and was laughing a little as she ran to catch up.

My dad strapped her in and then hauled me to the back seat next to Marina. He called my mom and told her that my arm was broken. It hurt so bad and after a while, I stopped feeling it and fell asleep.

When I woke up, I stared crying. My arm hurt so bad and someone was pulling on it, "STOP!" I sobbed.

The doctor person stopped pulling on my arm and said, "Damon, her radius is just sprained, but only slightly. I'll fix her up real fast, nothing too serious. Her arm might swell, but that is to be expected." (_I have no idea if any of that is possible, so sorry if I'm wrong!_)

"Thanks for being able to help us without and appointment. It just, happened. Thanks a lot, though... Carlisle," Dad said, holding Marina in his arms. She was asleep. I noticed my dad's face looked like he smelled something nasty.

I stuck my nose up and sniffed the air and didn't smell anything, besides the hospital smell. Ew.

A boy came into the white room and he was laughing a little. His hair was really weird. _Weirdo_. It looked like the color of Brady's floor. The kid frowned and then introduced himself, "Hello, I am Edward."

"Damon," my dad replied, looking ready to puke. _Good thing we're at the hospital already_.

_Edward_ smiled at me and it was really weird because he did it so _fast_! Like he was looking at my dad one second and then at _me_ the next.

Oh, my, gosh! _SUPERHUMAN MIND READING!_

Edward's eyes widened and he then said, "I gotta, ah, uhm, go see if... Alice needs help with anything. See you at home, Dad!" he called and then zoomed out of the door.

"Well, that was strange. He usually has something to tell me before he leaves. So suddenly, too." Carlizzle, Calsile, CARL, I'm just calling him CARL. Okay, so Carl said all of that.

My arm still hurts.

***2 Hours Later***

Momma barged in the hospital a few minutes after Edward left. She slapped my dad with her gigantic purse and thanked Carl for fixing my arm. I thanked him, too.

He gave me three lollipops and zero to Marina. That made me feel special. I told my parents I was Carl to be my forever-doctor. Dad got mad and said no, but Mom didn't say anything.

"Why not? I like Carl! He was nice to me!" I wailed, as Daddy carried me to my, now purple, room.

He huffed and said, "Because I said so!"

I gasped, "What? When did you turn into such a bossy person! Jeesh! It's _my_ body! I can decide who does things to it!"

Out of nowhere, Jacob, Paul, Jared and Brady burst into my room and screamed, "WHAT?"

"I can do whatever I want with my body, you guys! Tell him!" I yelled, pointing my hurting arm at my dad, who looked red in the face.

Brady frowned and said, "What do you mean, Natalie?" His hands were in tight fists. Jacob was shaking a little and was just staring at me... It's weird, but I actually got used to the creeper stare in the last two years.

"That _person_," I pointed at my dad, "Said that Mr. Carl Cullen can't be my doctor! I really liked him! If I wanted to, I could have yelled for another doctor, but he was super nice to me! And he gave me three lollipops. It's not fair!"

Jacob groaned and then asked me, "Do you not feel comfortable with the hospital in La Push?"

I shook my head, "Nope! Nobody was even sick and there wasn't a doctor there who could fix my arm like Carl! _Pleaaassee_, convince my Mommy to let me go to Carl's hospital, Jakey-Poo and Brady-Cakes," I whimpered and made my eyes water. "The other's are super scary!"

"If that's what you want," Jacob said, kneeling down in front of me.

Brady did the same, "Yeah, and if it makes you happy."

"_And_ only if you promise to not be scared to go get your shots," Jacob said, smiling a little at me.

I nodded and hugged him, "I promise from the bottom of my heart, thanks Jake!"

He hoisted me up on his hip and carried me downstairs as Brady followed. Both of them convinced my mom to let me go to the hospital at Forks and she convinced my dad.

I love having an older brother and a clueless best friend, who'll do anything for me, or so he says. Seriously, Jacob doesn't even know he's the best of my friends. And I'll never tell him, he has to figure it out on his own.

**Aww, darn! She sprained her radius. /: Can you even sprain it? It's a bone and bones get sprained so... Ahh, screw it! Here you go you guys;D Enjoy!(:**


	10. FML

**Wow, I'm gladly dedicating this chapter for 0bsethed1:) Girrrl, your the best ever! Not that I don't appreciate you guys, but WOW! I was shocked when she reviewed EVERY chapter up to this one!**

**Man, 0bsethed1, your awesome!**

**California Girl We're Unforgettable, Daisy Dukes, Bikinis On Top. Sun-Kissed Skin, So Hot, We'll Melt Your Popsicle!:D**

**Everyone reading this, "High Five!"**

***Waves Hand In The Air***

**Nobody? ... Okay, here's the chapter then -.-**

**OH & BY THE WAY! THIS IS THE CHAPTER WHERE CLAIRE MATURES;D SO IF YOUR NOT TOO FOND OF 'WOMANLY' THINGS, DON'T READ THE CHAPTER!O;**

* * *

Claire P.O.V. (She's Twelve)

"Lacey, what the hell? My stomach hurts _so_ fucking bad!" I whined, twisting my legs together tightly.

She's been my best friend for two years now, since we started sixth grade. She was super pretty, too. Her hair was really light, almost blonde, but it was brown. It's hard to explain, but she had warm brown eyes.

I guess the reason we're best friends is because her _mom_ left her _dad_ and two little brothers. We're both the oldest.

"Did you eat something bad?" she asked, showing me her bedazzled converse from the next stall over.

Shaking my head I quickly said, "No. I'm trying to take care of myself better, since... You know."

I imagined her brown eyes flashing with sympathy, "Your gonna be _so_ jealous of that kid, Claire. I know I'm jealous of my mom's new daughter."

"My mom's not like that. Just because she got married to Sean five months ago and she's having his baby, doesn't mean she'll forget about me and Vera... At least, she better not. I'll kill her. Vera's been super curious lately about _him,_" I answered.

"Gustavo?" Lacey asked, "Well, he's her _dad,_ Claire. Besides, she's getting to that age. It's happening kind of fast, though. She's barely seven."

I nodded, "Yup. Ugh, fuck my life. What the hell?" I kicked the black bathroom stall, "Lacey!" I screamed, panicing.

"What? Oh my fucking God! Clarie! If we drink red Gatorade, our pee turns red, right?"

I didn't answer and tried to clean the brown stuff on my underwear.

"CLAIRE!" She screamed and banged on the stall's wall.

"Oh my God! Lacey! I think I just shit my pants through my vagina!" I whimpered.

She was quiet for a while and then replied softly, "Claire... I think we just got our periods."

Period? What the fuck. My mom said it'd happen _later_ in life. She did tell me that when I was Vera's age, though.

"Aww, man! We got our periods!" I wailed, "Dude, I don't have pads on me! Do you?"

"FUCK MY LIFE!" Lacey screamed, "No! I- Lets just go to the nurse? We're in nutrition, so I say lets go!"

We groaned and then started to grab a bunch of toilet paper. I wrapped my sweater around my waist and Lacey used her cardigan. We ran with our backpacks into the office and... The principal got mad at us.

He seated Lacey and I in his office.

"Young ladies, you should not be running into the office without permission." He growled at us, his forhead wrinkling so disgustingly.

I groaned, my stomach was hurting so bad. It got to the point where I just stood up, "Okay, listen here, Mr. Zolis, Lacey and I have started our_ monthly menstrual' cycles_ today and wanted to see the freaking NURSE! Now, call my mom to come pick me up now! Call Lacey's dad, too." I growled and walked out of there to Mrs. Leil, the nurse.

"Can I have a pad, please? I just started my-"

She nodded, "Here, take two. One for you and one for Lacey. I'll call your parents right now," she smiled.

Thanking her, I ran to her restroom and awkwardly put the pad on my underwear. I was gonna ask for a tampon... But those things scare the crap out of me.

When I finished, I gave Lacey her pad and we both waited, silently in the office.

"Do you think your mom would let you sleep over at my house today?" Lacey mumbled.

"Maybe. Why?" I asked, confused. She has her own room and it's big, so it'd probably be fun.

Lacey shrugged, "I just. Want a girl at home with me. Melissa never told me about this kind of stuff and telling my dad is out of the question. Or maybe I can stay over at your house until I get the hang our this _thing_?"

Immediately, I got excited, "Yes! It'll be so cool! We both have big room, but are you sure you wan to stay at my house with Sean, his kid, my mom, her morning sickness, Vera and me?"

She looked down at her hands. I felt so bad for her. Her mother left just last year and was never around. "It'll be fun. My dad can't really talk to me because I think I remind him of _her_ too much. My eight year old brothers are enough hassle to him," she replied.

I noticed her eyes were watery and her cheeks were bright pink. Her breaths were shallow and shaky. "Oh, Lacey," I muttered and pulled her into a hug.

That's how my mom found us. We asked her if she could stay over, my mom agreed. She called Lacey's dad and he said it was fine with him.

Funny thing, we both saw Natalie walking down the street with her mom and dad. They looked really happy. Lace said that Natalie was probably a spoiled brat.

I agreed, but silently wished that was me.

Natalie was always happy and even _happier_ when she saw Jacob. Quil hasn't visited me in a while and I'm starting to think he got tired of hanging around with a twelve year old.

"Ugh, Claire! My stomach hurts, now too!" Lacey growled, as she snuggled into my comforter on my queen sized my bed. I crawled in right next to her.

"Shut up, I feel like a fat cow!"

My mom brought us both Tylenol and water bottles. She looked _huge_. My mom was naturally skinny and petite, so at six months, she looked like a whale. Serves her right for having sex.

"Thanks, Carol," Lacey beamed.

Sweetly, I said, "Thanks, Momma."

"Anytime, girls. Call me if you need something. Sean and I will be downstairs with Vera. I'll keep her out of your hair for the rest of the night. Do you think you guys would be strong enough to go to school tomorrow? It'll be a matter of time before you start feeling lightheaded, sweets."

Both Lace and I said no as she left.

Our sleepover was _not_ fun at all, we were both complaining and I stained my side of the bed. Lacey laughed at me and then like an hour later, she stained my bed.

We both changed my bedsheets and slept under towels.

"Next time, we're having a sleepover on _you_ bed," I hissed at her and yawned.

"Fine with me," she replied just as sharply.

Ugh, I hate my period.

* * *

_Aren't you glad you read the Author's Note on top? If you didn't well, I hope you got grossed out -.-_

**Yay! You guys, I'm kind of sad. Claire's P.O.V. is going to be on hold until _'something'_ happens invlolving Natalie.(; & NO! I am not raping my character! She's too precious!O: So Natalie, will not be raped anytime soon, okay? I hate it when authors have their characters raped at an early age. /:**

**Oh! Don't expect to hear much of Claire after the next three chapters... ):**

**BUT, Nata-Bee has to grow up and I need to build her character. Claire is already the sarcastic, protective, loyal girl. So what should Natalie be like? o:**

**This is hard! I might hold a poll up, but ehhh... I'm too lazy! It's such a nice day today, though! Ahh, this is the kind of weather I like:) Sunny, with a slight breeze:D**

**Yay Southern Californiaaaa:)**


	11. Roses

**You Guys, should I join a roleplay? I got asked to join one, but I don't know... My hands are full right now with all my stories and getting around to update them. Hmm, well if you guys don't _mind_ then I guess I'll join:)**

**Enjoy your guys;)**

* * *

Natalie P.O.V. (She's around nine years old, I think... WHATEVER!)

I hate mornings. I hate mornings. I _hate_ mornings. "I hate mornings!" A soft hand hauled me up by the tummy, I squealed, "No! Let me go!"

Kim.

She's been taking me to school ever since last year. She's a really nice sixteen year old girl, even though she _is_ older than me.

"C'mon, Natalie!" she whined, "Get up, girl!"

I groaned, "Fine. Can you please pick out my outfit? I'm gonna go shower," I mumbled sleepily.

Immediately, she squealed, "There's sunshine out there! A cute dress will be perfect!"

"No way! I hat dresses, you know that! Besides... I don't have dresses?" I concluded.

Kim's big brown eyes flashed to mine as she held up a horribly disgusting light orange dress- I'm kidding. The dress was actually pretty. It was light blue and had thin straps for my shoulders.

"Now, you can wear those cute blue converse Jacob got you," she said, smiling brightly at me.

I scowled, "As much as I love those shoes, you know your joking Kim!" I whined, "I'd rather go barefoot."

"Flats it is! Go shower, Missy! You have an ten minutes to shower, then I'll help you with your hair and then breakfast! Go, little sister that I never had, go!" she laughed.

Nodding, I ran to the bathroom and washed my body and hair with my mom's pretty smelling soaps. As soon as I opened the door from the bathroom, the cold breeze hit me.

"Ahh!" I screamed, as goosebumps involuntarily prickled my skin.

Kim had laid out my clothes and was patiently waiting on my bed. Well, she was texting on her phone.

"Who're you talking to?" I asked, right beside her.

She screamed and fell off the side of my bed. I started laughing, she looked so silly! Her face was wide and went pale, next thing I know, she's on the floor.

Her cheeks quickly became rosy with a bloody-blush. "Jared," she muttered and then started smoothing out her hair.

"You know," I started, "He's head over heels for you and your the same way to him. Dana likes Leslie, but does he notice? Nope. Men, I tell you!"

As soon as I said that, Kim gave me a long smirk. "Get dress, Nat. I'll do your hair, right now."

I nodded and put on the dress, as Kim blow-dried my hair, I put lotion on my arms and legs. "Kim, do you think Jacob has a girlfriend?" I asked.

She didn't hear me well so she asked, "What was that, hun?"

"Nevermind, it's... " I sighed, "Not important."

"Alright, hair is done. See, I made your layers flip up a little!" she said, clearly proud of herself, "Oh, and here. I bought you this. It's perfect for that pretty dress you have on."

I opened the ball of white fabric and gleamed at her. It was a white cardigan. I squealed and hugged her, "Kim! Thank you so much! You know what? You are _officially_ my new big sister! Ahhh! I LOVE YOU!" I screamed and put the cardigan on.

As her warm arms wrapped around me, she squeezed and said, "Anything for you, Natalie. Your my little sister, too. Now come on, lets go get you some food."

She and I ate breakfast, a granola bar, a banana and orange juice for the both of us. Then she walked me to school and wished me farwell.

"Bye, Kim! You'll see! You and Jared will get married someday! I just know it!" I called out to her, as I frantically waved my hands.

Even from where I was, I could tell Kim was blushing. It was so much fun to make her feel uncomfortable.

An arm wrapped around my neck. I panicked for two seconds until I realized it was Leslie. "Hey Natalie! You look nice today," he mumbled.

I laughed and hugged him back, "Thanks. My sister, Kim, she did the whole outfit actually. Well she bought me the cardigan and I already had the dress and-" I noticed he was giving me a confused look. "Thanks, Leslie," I giggled.

"Anytime, Nat. Lets go to our classroom line?" he asked, already heading towards the bungalow.

"Mhm! Where are the other guys and Dana?"

Leslie shrugged. "Probably in class, c'mon. Lets go."

Nodding, I linked my arm with his and we ran to our class. Mr. Janeen met us at the door and smiled, "Good morning, you two."

"Mornin'!" We replied in unison.

We went to go sit in our seats and I saw Dana. "Dana!" I called, waving my hand at her.

She turned around and gave me a mean look. "Hi."

I looked to Leslie and he gave me the same confused look I probably had on my face. Why didn't she come with us? Then I noticed that Shantie and Alexa were talking real animatedly to Dana.

Christian, Johnny and Jason were sitting at our table and I started to feel weird, as Leslie and me sat down, too. Usually, Dana and I would talk about girl stuff, while the boys talked about video games and sports.

"Yeah! Duh, who would miss the _superbowl_?" Chris said, sarcastically. (Blah, I needed something for them to talk about okay! Lmfao.)

Letting go of my shyness, I asked, "What's a _superbowl_?"

The next half hour, the guys proceeded to inform me about football. It sounded like a really fun sport to play.

"My dad wants me to join Lap Push's football club," Johnny said, smiling widely.

Leslie, Jason and Chris all cheered, "My dad, too!"

"Do you think I could join, too?" I questioned and looked at them all in the eyes.

I didn't expect for them to all start laughing. I felt hurt. Johnny noticed I wasn't kidding and put an arm around my shoulders, "Natalie, _football_ is for guys. Not girls, guys."

A strong feelings flashed throughout my body and I became angry, "What do you mean?"

Awkwardly, Leslie tried to explain. "Girls are... Sorta, always worried about breaking a nail or getting dirty. Guys like us, well... We don't care? Besides, girls don't know how to play football!"

"Well, I can _learn_! Jeeze, besides! I bet my Daddy would let me join! And, I also bet that I can beat _all_ of you guys!" I huffed and crossed my arms.

Again, they all burst out laughing. I groaned, "Ugh! You guys are such... such buttholes!"

"What was that you just said, Miss Carter?" Mr. Janeen asked, frowning down at me.

I felt my cheeks heat up and stuttered, "Uh... B-Butthole?"

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Dana smirk, along with Alexa and Shantie.

"That language should not be used in this classroom. Please inform me as to _why_ you would use that vocabulary," he thundered.

"Well, my so-called _friends_ are saying that I can't join La Push's football club because I'm a _girl_!" I replied, my voice soft and uncertain.

Christian then decided to intervene, "Sir, it's just that girls _can't_ play football! Or any sports at all! They suck at everything athletic."

_Way to prove my point, you jerk_.

"Mister Rue! I will be having a talk with _all_ of your parents," our teacher said, looking from me all the way to Jason.

"B-But sir!" Leslie gasped, "What'd we do wrong? It's the truth!"

I hit him with my arm, "Ugh! Watch, I'll beat you! Brady will teach me how to play! And then, your gonna lose!"

When Mr. Janeen finished lecturing us in front of the whole class, my mood was officially ruined. I sighed as he told us to draw something for Open House later on during the day. At least, we get out early today.

I decided to draw... Oh no. What am I supposed draw?

"Psst!" I nudged Leslie. He frowned and continued drawing. Again, I poked him, "Leslieeeee!" I whispered.

He mumbled something under his breath and sighed, "Hmm?"

I batted my eyelashes at him, "What are you drawing?"

Les shrugged and replied, "The ocean. Well, sort of. It kind of looks like a blob, but it'll be sunny."

"Cool."

He nodded and got back to work.

_What should I draw?_

I raised my hand and Mr. Janeen came over and asked me what I needed.

"Well, I don't know what to draw," I mumbled.

He gave me a small, gentle smile and slowly spoke, "Draw whatever makes you happy, Natalie." My face must have given him a clue to explain more. "Well, what makes you think of fond memories?" he asked.

Immediately, I started thinking about Jacob, but then thought it would be weird to draw him. He'd probably just be a stick-figure anyway. Instead, I shrugged and exclaimed, "I don't know!"

Mr. Janeen laughed quietly and then said, "Close your eyes."

I did as he suggested.

"What's your favorite color?"

Instantly, I answered, "I don't have one."

My teacher was quiet for a moment and then said, "What's something you like to gaze at because it's absolutely beautiful?"

For a few seconds, I was quiet and then answered, "My mom."

"What's something your mother loves?"

My eyes flashed open and I grinned, "Flowers!", Oh my gosh, "I know what I want to draw now! Thanks, Mr. Janeen!"

He nodded his head in satisfaction and replied, "Anytime."

Immediately, I started drawing.

My hands nimbly flew throughout the page. I outlined what I would later shade in and carefully, with my pencil, started giving my drawing some definition.

When I finished, I noticed that almost half of my class was standing behind me. My cheeks started warming up again and to Jason, I whispered, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

His brown eyes flashed to mine, his mouth was hanging open and he hesitantly, "Your drawing is... AWESOME!" He finished, bumping my fist with his.

I turned to look at my picture and saw what I planned to draw.

They didn't really look special at all, since I was rushing, they looked fake and whithered. The sight of that illustration made by my hands, made me feel disappointed in myself. I could have done better.

Plain, withered, grey roses.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked this:D ALMOST 2,000 words.**


	12. Days Like This

**Well, I decided a roleplay would be too much for me/: Lmfao, my nephew is staying over. . . He is a real character:) He made me a corn-dog, erm he put it in the microwave and said it was for me:D I was too stuffed with pizza so I told him to eat it, he seemed more than happy to do so(:**

Rinette34

* * *

Natalie P.O.V. (Eleven Years Old)

Sixth grade sucks. I barely have _any_ classes with the guys. Dana, Shantie and Alexa are in most of them and I am completely alone.

I really wonder why they started to hate me way back in second grade. When Mr. Janeen posted up my roses on the wall, they 'accidentally' threw a marker at it and scribbled all over it.

They really just made it look better, though. The girls used _bright_ pinks, oranges and yellows. I liked how it looked and that seemed to make them even more angry.

Sighing, I took my seat in the back of the classroom, next to Chasity. Chasity is a very nice, loud, _girly_ kind of girl. She sometimes hangs out with the guys and me.

"Hi," she smiled, her bright pink braces slightly covering her pearly white teeth.

"Hey," I replied, "Ugh. I _hate_ this class!"

The teacher walked in and we both groaned. Our teacher was very strict and boring. She's Mrs. Jermaine and she just does not like kids, I can tell you that.

The whole class was talking, except for Chasity and me, we knew better. "QUIET!" Mrs. Jermaine said loudly.

You could hear a pen drop from a desk and her eyes quickly zeroed in on Olive, the 'most likely to succeed'. I felt bad for her at times, she was _quiet in the extreme_, didn't have any friends and was always concentrating on schoolwork.

Mrs. Jermaine looked livid, "Pick it up!"

Shakily, Olive did as she was told and mumbled, "Sorry, Mrs. Jermaine."

Our teacher didn't say anything to her, but to the class, "Get your workbooks _quietly_ and do problems on pages 71, 75, 83, 91 and 200. GO!"

"This fucking teacher is _always_ on her rag," Chasity hissed quietly as we trudged to get our books.

"I know. At least, we don't get homework?" I mumbled back and retrieved my book to my desk. Math was my _worst_ subject, but I got good grades at it.

Circumference, radius, what the hell? Ugh! Now, I have to go ask her for help. "Maan," I whined, "I don't get this!"

"The circumference is all the way around, it's formula is pi multiplied by diameter. The radius is just half of the diameter, which is the line straight across the circle," Olive said, not looking up from her workbook.

"Thanks," I whispered and jotted down what she just said. The rest of the pages were pretty easy after that.

The bell rang and Chasity quickly grabbed her pink backpack, while I hauled my light purple one. We had gym next period and then we had to come _back_ to this class.

"Do you think Mrs. Laoma is in good mood?" I asked, as we passed Dana and her friends.

Chasity huffed, "Doubt it. Well, you never know, we're he favorite class- or so she says!"

The bell rang and we ran halfway across the rest of the campus to the gym. We dressed in our uniforms and ran outside.

We were among the first to get ready and as Mrs. Laoma took role-call, we spoke quietly. "Today, you will be running the mile test! If you don't make it before thirteen minutes, you _all_ run me another lap."

Multiple groans were heard from our class, as the other p.e. teachers gave their kids basketballs and sports equipment.

Once we reached the field, Mrs. Laoma explained what she wanted and then, "Ready. Set. Go!" she screamed and we all took off running.

Chasity quickly fell behind after the first half lap. I walked with her, pulling her to go faster. "C'mon! Chasity speed-walk!"

"I hate running," she wheezed as kids from our class passed us.

Dana was one of them and shoved Chasity, "Hurry the fuck up! I am _not_ running another lap because of _you_, bitch!"

Chasity's face was red and she paid no mind to what Dana said. We stopped for a while and then started running again. "Just..." she gasped, "Go, Natalie! I'll get there eventually," she panted and started falling behind me.

I shook my head, "Not gonna happen, Meraz. Give me your hand."

She didn't and looked away from me, so I just grabbed her hand and ran full speed the next to laps. We finished in eight minutes and twenty-three seconds.

Ironically, _Dana_ was the last one to finish, luckily before eleven minutes. Mrs. Laoma dismissed us just as the bell rang.

We barely made it back to Jermaine's class.

To Chasity, I hissed, "I hate Mondays."

"Ditto," she smiled and sat down. She looked back up at me and shyly said, "And thanks, for not leaving me behind. You really are one of the best people out there, Natalie."

I felt heat rush up to my cheeks, stopping at my ears, "Not even!"

"Don't believe me, now. Eventually, you'll learn how right I am. I just hope you never change," she added silently.

As soon as I thought of something to say, she started humming and worked happily on her workbook.

For the next half hour, we didn't speak. It was pure comfortable silence. When the bell rang, she said, "Bye!"

"Bye," I mumbled back and packed my stuff, while she zoomed out the door.

Olive and I were the only one's left, besides the teacher.

"She was right you know," I heard a sweetly quiet voice whisper. It was Olive.

For a moment, I just stared at her wide-eyed. "What?"

"Chasity. You _are _one of the best people here. You almost never complain and if you do, then you find a way to fix what's bothering you. A lot of people like you, you know. They think your the sweetest girl at this school, it's why you have so many friends."

I just stood there, completely shocked. I had no idea people thought that of me! It never really bothered me whether people liked me or not. I was just... Me.

Olive left silently after uttered a small, "Have a nice day."

Again, I was self-shocked. "Miss Carter! Do I need to ask you to leave, or will you do it on your own?" Mrs. Jermaine yelled from her desk.

"Y-Yeah. I'm leaving right now. Goodbye, Mrs. Jermaine," I said, as I walked out of the room.

"Have a nice day, Natalie." she replied, not looking up from her desk.

Once I got home, I just changed into my uniform and ran to the community center to practice. Nobody knew I did this, not even Jacob, but I practice football.

My dad thought he enrolled me in ballet, but fortunately, he circled the subject in pencil. All I had to do was erase the circle and mark football. The coach, JayDee, was skeptical about me, but didn't say anything.

I'm really good and he even gave me an award for it. My parents still don't know that I keep my trophies in my old, wooden box. I wrapped them around Brady's old t-shirts. He hasn't noticed.

The rest of my day was fun, specially knocking down Jerry so Lance could finish the touchdown.

When I returned home, Dad was in the kitchen. Crap, I hope he doesn't notice how muddy I am. "Natalie, is that you?"

"Uh... YEAH, DADDY! I'M REALLY TIRED, SO I'M JUST GONNA SHOWER AND GO TO BED!" I yelled., trying to run up the stairs.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" he yelled back.

Thank God he didn't come to the staircase, "NO! COA- I MEAN, MISS MARY FED US BEFORE WE LEFT! I HAD FUN... At ballet. G'NIGHT, DAD!"

Hus deep voice boomed, "Night!"

I jumped in the shower and sighed, then winced as I felt the bruise on my arm. It was when I tackled down Jerry, he accidentally kneed my arm and kept apologizing the rest of the two hours.

After I finished and was in my pajamas, I jumped in my lime green bed and sighed in contentment. I finished my homework and then watched television for a while. After ten minutes of midlessly flipping through channels, I turned off my t.v. and the lights.

Feeling like something was watching me, I ran to bed and squealed. I felt so warm in my bed. My comfort. Oh how I love you.

Before I slipped away, I thought to myself.

_My life is like no other and I love it._

**I was delayed one day. Have you guys noticed that I _try_ to update very three days?:) It's 8:50 p.m. Exactly here in California. Earlier, the day was amazingly beautiful! The sun was out and there was a slight wind. Days like this one was, are my favorite;D**

**Hope you guys had a great day as well and that tomorrow is even better!(:**


	13. Nate

**Lmfao! Sorry you guys, the name of the author in the last chapter, yeah her, I'm going to steal her photos;D I was looking up some people for _this_ story and when I clicked on a picture, it led me to her profile?O: **

**If she ever reads this; I STOLE YOUR PICTURES... erm, well I WILL:)**

**Speaking of pictures! The drawing Natalie made of roses is on my profile? Go check it out;D**

* * *

Claire P.O.V. (About Fifteen Years Old, I'm Making Her Younger & I Guess It's During New Moon Now -.-)

"Claaairreee," Hannah's squeaky voice pierced throughout the small classroom. She's changed _way_ to much for my taste.

I sighed and tried to smile at her, "What's up, Hannah?"

Seriously, Lacey is more fun than her. Too bad she had to go to that damn high school in Forks. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to double-date with me, Mike and Mike's friend?"

Immediately, I shook my head, "No way. You know I'm _never_ going to date some sleaze-bag from _Forks_."

Her 'defensive' face made an appearance and she fumed, "Mike is _not_ a sleaze-bag, Claire!"

"He's way to old for you, all of his friends would be, too!"

"Not even," she flipped her black hair, "Okay, _yeah_ we're Freshmen and they're Seniors, it doesn't _matter_, Claire! Age is _but_ a number and all that jazz."

I asked her if we'd ever get new people in La Push High and she replied with, "Oh my god! Did I ever tell you that _Isabella Swan_ moved to Forks?"

My eyebrows crinkled, "Who's that?"

She gasped and went on to explain on how _Isabella Swan_ was 'heartbroken' because _Edward Cullen_ broke up with her. Hannah told me the rest, sniffing now and then, obviously pissed that Edward Cullen took interest in a plain, quiet, brunette girl.

From where she finished, this is what I thought of Isabella; she was super depressed and stupid that she _ran away from home_ because she's a dumb-ass who was afraid of _commitment_ even though she had a _boyfriend_, not a _fiancée_ or fucking _husband_.

"Wow, so your saying _Jacob Black_ actually likes this chick?" I asked, feeling angry. I don't know why, but the thought of _him_ liking _Isabella Swan_ just pissed me off to no end, not to mention it seemed just. . . wrong.

Hannah shook her head, "No! He is _in love_ with her! But I guess she ran away now and that's why he's not around anymore? Whatever, but the bitch is a fricking slut! She couldn't decide on _who_ to get with, so she takes Edward Cullen and Jacob Black, _both_! What the fuck is up with that?"

It was true, Jacob Black hasn't been around for the longest time ever. I just always thought he went to go visit his sister, Rachel, while she was at college. He's almost eighteen, so it would be perfectly legal.

The bell rang and I groaned, school always just sucks for me. I wish I could transfer to Forks High School, it'd make my life a little easier.

_I just wish Quil was here. He always makes me smile, even when Lacey's not around._

**Natalie P.O.V.**

"Ugh, Leslie! You asshole! I've had a bad enough day and this just completely sent me over the edge!" I screamed, chasing my friend down.

He laughed in front of me, "You love it!"

I groaned and halted, then dropped to the grass. Football's been a pain and Coach is being a butthole. My sides were sore and the back of my legs hurt like a female dog.

"How can you be _that _tired?" he asked, plopping down next to me.

Sighing I replied, "Maybe because I'm taking ballet classes, too?"

Leslie started laughing. "Do your folks have even have a clue that your playing football? Damn! My mom would've noticed by now!"

Christian scampered over, still in his uniform. "Argh! Practice was brutal today! How the hell would Coach like it if _we_ made _him_ do all that work! Fuck! We're in eighth grade, what more could he want?"

Shrugging, I replied, "At least he doesn't make _you_ do everything twice! He works _me_ harder than all of you guys!"

They both nodded in agreement. "It's because your a chick, Nat," Leslie said,patting my back.

"It sucks, we know. But keep your head up, kid. You'll go far," winked Christian.

I groaned, as they burst out laughing again. "So where's your boyfriend, been?" Leslie asked, acting like a total douche.

Indifferently, I replied, "Who do you mean?"

Laughing like a mad man, Chris nudged me, "Why the oh-so-cute-and-nice Jacob Black," he said in a mockingly girly tone.

I glared at them, "He's not my boyfriend! And I don't know! Am I his babysitter or what? Ever since that Isabella-girl came to Forks, I haven't seen Jacob at all, so drop it okay."

They held their hands up,"We surrender, Mighty-Natalie!"

Sighing, I just nodded and grabbed my backpacks along with my sports bag, which was filled with football and ballet stuff. "I'll see you guys Sunday, alright?"

"Thank God it's Friday," Christian said, "See you, Natalie!"

"Lighten up, girl. We were just messing with you," Leslie waved. "Bye!"

Jogging, I went home. My back was hurting and I haven't eaten a thing the whole day. School wasn't far from home, only a twenty minute walk, ten if I ran, but I was just so tired.

It started sprinkling a little. I groaned and picked up my pace. I am _not_ going to get sick and miss the game on Sunday. No way, I have to be there, at least to watch my friends play.

Passing by the forest isn't _that_ bad, a little scary when it's dark, but it's okay. I'm fine.

Okay, so maybe I'm not fine. I am totally and completely lost! "HELLO! IS ANYONE OUT THERE? THIRTEEN YEAR OLD KID HERE, LOST AND ALONE! I HAVE MONEY! YOU CAN HAVE IT AS LONG AS YOU TAKE ME HOME!" I yelled, hoping _someone _would hear me.

A rustling of leaves to my right made me scream, then I stopped. It was a boy, not any older than nineteen. He was lightly tanned, had gorgeous dark brown curly hair and sparkling green eye. He was very. . . Pretty for a guy.

My heartbeat picked up when he smiled, "Hi, my name is Na-Nate. Erm, you needed help?"

"Uhm, y-yes. Do you know the way, uh, out of the forest to First Beach?" I asked, juggling my bags.

He nodded and grabbed them for me, "I won't take them from you and leave you alone," he laughed, "But I will help you carry them home, if you'd like."

"Yes! Oh my gosh, thank you _so_ much! My back is killing me. Are you sure you know the way out of this forest-place?"

_Nate_ was very strong and carried my things for me, _all_ thirty minutes of walking to First Beach. Something bit me on the hand, but it only stung for a little bit, Nate told me that sometimes bugs like to taste human blood.

I got scared and changed the subject. The way he said it was so creepy, he just stared into my eyes the whole time, then his eyes quickly flashed behind us.

"So you just moved to Seattle and decided to visit _Forks_?" I had asked, "Why? It's the most boring place ever!"

He just laughed and asked me if I liked living in La Push.

"Well, some days it's great! Others. . . It's a pain in the butt to live in. I wanted to join football, but both of my parents said no. My brothers even got involved and. . ."

"You didn't get to join?" he exclaimed.

Sheepishly, I grinned and felt my cheeks grow hot, "I kinda enrolled myself. My dad's not the sharpest tool in the shed, but for once, I took advantage of it. He signed everything in pencil, I just switched _ballet_ to _football_ and I'm a Junior La Push Wolf, now. It just sucks that I didn't erase ballet well enough, so now I'm stuck in both."

Nate started laughing, "What? Are you serious, man that's gotta suck big time!"

I glared at him, "So anyways, how old are you Nate? You can't be over twenty, right?"

He chuckled for a few seconds before answering, "Nah, I'm fifteen. Do I seriously look that old?"

Blushing again, I answered, "Actually, you do. At least older than seventeen," I mumbled a quick, "My bad."

Within minutes we reached the beach. He hesitated and said, "You know, I really should get going right now. My aunt will probably be looking for me, right now."

"Alright, wait here," I said, giving him my notebook and from my backpack, " Write your number, I really liked talking to you, Nate." I smiled.

He wrote down both his house and cell phone numbers, "Thanks. I liked talking to you, too."

We talked for a while longer and then he suddenly kissed my cheek, "See you around," he called and started jogging away.

"B-Bye!" I yelled back, waving my hand. _Wow, nobody besides family and Jacob have ever kissed me before_, I found my self thinking as I walked home in a daze.

I checked the time on my phone and it read 6:47. Crap, I'm supposed to be home by 2:45. I wonder what my parents will say?

Struggling a bit with my things, I walked right up to my house. The door was locked.

"Aw, man," I whined and called the house phone.

Nobody answered.

I called my dad's cell phone. Nothing, same thing with my mother's cell.

Getting angry, I texted Robert, Ausrtin and Brady;

_**Where Are You Guyss?**_

They didn't reply for a while and when they did, Brady said;

**_At the Clearwater house. hurry up and get over here!_**

Robert's was a bit more informative;

**_NataBeee! Why aren't you here at Sue's house? Didn't Mom and Dad pick you up from school?_**

Austin's text was just plain rude;

**_MUNCHKIN! GET UR ASS OVER HERE! MOM AND DAD ARE PISSED RIGHT NOW! CALL ME ASAP!_**

I was never told to go over to Sue's house. Why didn't Mom and Dad say anything. Tapping my head against the front door, I called Austin. My hand was hurting again.

"Hello?" his voice yelled over the phone. There was music and people talking in the background.

"Austin! Why are you all over there?" I yelled into the phone, hoping he would hear me clearly.

He laughed and said something to someone before talking to me, "Natalie! Why aren't you here?"

Groaning, I hissed, "It's not like I _knew_! I had practice today! What's so important that I have to go to Sue's house right _now_?"

"Whaaat? Sorry, I was talking to my girlfriend," he said loudly.

I stood up and held in the need to scream, "I'm not going! Nothing can be _that_ important that I have to walk half a mile by myself in the dark to Sue's house!"

My brother laughed on the other end, "No way! Where's Leah, then? She'll be pissed!"

After that comment, I realized; He wasn't even paying attention to what I was saying. Without a goodbye, I hung up.

For the next ten minutes or so, I tried to break into my own house. Once I made it inside, having to go through the window in the kitchen, I texted Nate.

**_Do You Everr Feel Like Nobody Pays Attention To Youu?_**

**_

* * *

_****Alright! So here's this chapter:D Guess what!(: **

******I GOT ACCEPTED TO THE SCHOOL I WANTED TO GO TO, _BUT_. . .**

******The financial aid they offered me wasn't enough, so now I'm just going to go to a school in my district -.-**

******FML.**


	14. First Date

**luna moon18 in due time, I promise:D**

**Alright, SO Chapter 14? I Think. . . Updates will probably be more frequent now -.- I feel like crap for being poor. Actually, I'm not _that_ poor, but poor enough to not be able to have $ 5, 000 by the 23rd of March when it's the 18th. Ahhh, Fuck My Life, right?:/**

* * *

**Natalie P.O.V. (Just A Day After Last Chapter)**

Mom and Dad had a cow during the night when they came home. I was happily asleep in my bed, warm and nursing my injured hand. I kept waking up every five minutes or so, though because it would start stinging.

_Mom knocked on the door furiously, waking me up with a start. "NATALIE ROSE, OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" She had called angrily. _

**_Crap_**_, I thought, immediately knowing she would yell at me._

_Slowly, I approached my white door and unlocked it, then I ran and jumped to my bed. I had landed on my hand and muffled a groan, it was like an electric current was passing through my skin._

_The door creaked and my Mom shuffled her way in, but then Brady and Austin burs inside, their nostrils flaring._

_"WHERE WERE YOU?" Brady screamed, sniffing me all over. _

_I raised an eyebrow and told him to stop smelling me and, "Your weird, Brady!"_

_He ceased his inhaling of my smell, awkward, and then asked me where I had been the whole day. _

_"I had practice and was really tired. Nobody came to pick me up so I walked home, but uhm. . . Yeah, I took the forest way instead and. . . Got lost. I uhm, was walking around for a long time, by myself," my voice stuttered. _

_I didn't tell them about Nate. I just couldn't. __He was my personal secret, the only friend that my family didn't know about. Nate, I knew, would keep me sane. My dad, brothers and Jacob, along with his friends would stop me from seeing him completely. _

_Austin looked furious, "Why didn't you come to Sue's house, Natalie?" _

_Mom was standing by the doorway, along with my dad, who had wandered inside a while ago._

_My eyes narrowed and I fumed, "**Hell-o**! It was late and I hurt my hand! I wasn't about to walk all the way over there by myself!"_

_Dad sighed and then took a deep breath, then **he** started sniffing me, too. He seemed angry and I couldn't figure out why. Did I smell like ass or something? Am I not using the right shampoo, conditioner and soap? _

_"Everyone," he said, tight-lipped, "We will discuss everything tomorrow, but for right now. Ir's 2 in the morning and we need our sleep. **Lets go**."_

_My brothers followed his order in an instant and my mother just told me, "Sweety, you should've seen Emily's face. Sam proposed and she of course, said yes. She really wanted to see you and show you her engagement ring."_

_Fuck. I missed a proposal?_

_"G'night, sweet dreams," she sighed._

I felt like a fucktard for the rest of the night. I visited Emily today, she and Sam seemed happy to see me. . . Until Sam started smelling me all over. People from the Res. are so weird, you don't even know. He left just as Kim came over.

"Would you like a sandwich or muffin, Natalie?" Emily asked, her scarred face glowing.

Nodding, "Yes! Do you have blueberry-raspberry-banana one's? Oh my God, what would I do without your food?" I chimed.

She laughed and Leah burst in through the door, squealing. "Emily! I can't believe it! Stupid Sam, making me p-" she took notice of me and quickly said, "_Work_! Fucking idiot. He still thinks I'm in love with him, huh? Fucking retard."

"Hi Leeeaaaaahhh," I screamed, jumping up to hug her.

Em laughed and replied, "Yeah, I tried to tell him, but he was all like, "_No, we dated for six **months**, Emily! **Six months**! She'll be heartbroken!_," I swear, Lee, he's too damn stubborn for his own good,"

"Hey munckin. Hi, Kim. Have you seen Jake around, Natalie?" she asked, grinning a little. Kim and Emily giggled.

I could tell that my cheeks started getting pink, "Not really. Hey, I need to ask you guys some. . . Stuff."

They gave me their full attention and Kim asked, "About?"

Clearing my throat, I playing with the towel Emily gave me to hold my muffin, "Boys."

"Aww!" They all chanted and then started squealing amongst themselves.

My face grew even warmer, "It's important! I'd _never_ ask any of the guys for help and my _Mom_ is a big no-no. She'd probably tell my dad and yeah. . . We don't want that to happen, right?"

Leah nodded, "I told _my_ mom about a few crushes I had when I was little and she blabbed to my dad. He was not too happy with me afterwards," she groaned.

"Who's your question about, Natalie?" Emily pried.

Wringing the towel around my hand and cleared my throat, "Ehm. . . Well, there's this _boy_ and he's really sweet to me. He walked me home, after I got lost in the forest actually and when we got to the beach. . ."

"WHAT? BY YOURSELF?" Kim screeched.

I nodded, "Aywho, we talked for a while and then, before he left. . . He uhm."

Emily gave me an encouraging smile, "Go on."

The heat of my cheeks returned, only twice as hard, "He kissed me-on the cheek!" I squealed and burrowed my face into Kim's shoulder.

The atmosphere immediately shifted.

Without hesitation, Leah said to Emily, "She's too young for this! How could he kiss her, _now_? She's not even fifteen, yet!"

Hope sparked in me and I eagerly questioned, "You guys know, Nate?"

Hesitantly, Kim asked, "Who's that, hon?" She didn't seem to eager to know about him and neither did Emily or Leah.

"He walked me home and we've kept in touch ever since," I took a deep breath and my voice grew lower, "I have a crush on him, right now. He's super sweet to me and he didn't take the money I offered him for taking me home. I'm hanging out with him later today, actually. My dad thinks he's taking me to Port Angeles to meet up with a female friend. Besides, I have more guy friends than girls, anyway so he won't really care."

Kim rubbed my shoulders, "Are you _sure_ you like him enough to have a crush on him?"

I nodded, "I was going to ask you three if you could help me get ready, too. It's kind of. . . A date."

Yes, my first date, with a boy. Nate, to be exact. I asked my mom what age difference she would _not_ accept at all and she had said, "As long as the lucky guy makes you happy, it doesn't matter what age you are, or what age he is."

Dad answered the same thing, looking kind of angry about it, but still the same reaction towards dating.

There was an awkward silence, until Emily broke it. "Sure, I'll help you get ready. What time is Damon driving you over there?"

"In two hours, actually. I'd say that's enough time for a quick shower. I don't know how to _dress to impress_, so to speak," I mumbled, "And I _really_ want to impress."

The girls nodded and we walked home, speaking occasionally.

I took my shower and when I got out, Kim blow dried my hair to make the end flip up. Emily put my outfit together, commenting that it was a cloudy day and that it probably wouldn't rain until the night.

Leah was not very happy about me dating, but she did my make up anyways. She said a girl my age should look natural and not cake on a ton of products or else my 'flawless skin' would break out. Leah only put on two coats of mascara on my lashes, which she curled beforehand and put on a smidge of blush on both my cheeks. She asked me if I'd prefer chap stick or lip gloss. I chose both.

The outfit Emily set out for me was definitely age appropriate and somewhat girly, but it still looked like something I would wear. She set out a flowy long sleeve shirt, which was a medium fuchsia and under that I'm wearing a dark grey-blue tank top. The tank top had little hearts scattered all over.

She set out dark-wash skinny jeans and black flats. I put them on and grabbed my dark grey scarf to wear around my neck.

"Here, I'll let you borrow the bag Jared got me for my birthday," Kim said, grinning at me. Unlike her, Emily and Leah seemed to grimace everytime they looked at me.

I sprayed on some fruity smelling perfume and thanked them, "I owe you guys so much! I look feel so pretty," I giggled. To myself I murmured, "Hopefully, I get a boyfriend after this."

They hugged me as they left, all three of them looking concerned, "Are you sure you don't want us to be at Port Angeles with you?" They would ask, and my answer would always be, "Nope. I'll be fine."

My dad drove me to Port Angeles, joking that I was going to meet a boyfriend in secret.

"Ah-ha-ha. No, Daddy. I'm just meeting up a _friend_," I giggled falsely, my cheeks burning. _If only you knew, Dad, if only you knew._

"Want me to stay with you until your friend gets here?" he asked, not really seeming interested in staying with me.

I shook my head when I spotted my gorgeous Nate, sitting by himself. "No thanks. You should go home to Mom, I know she'd want to see you. After all, she _has_ been at work all day."

A dreamy look came upon his face and then he muttered, "Yeah, I miss her, too."

Jumping out of the car, in my innocent voice, I called out, "Bye, Daddy!" I waited until his car was out of sight to go up to Nate.

"Natalie!" he grinned, hopping off of the bus stop seating place to hug me.

He smelled so good, like an expensive cologne. Hugging him back, I squealed, "Ahh! It's cold, Nate!"

We intertwined our hand together and walked to the movie theater. He payed for everything, the movie tickets and the food. Too bad we were laughing throughout the whole thing and we spilled the food on a couple.

"We're so sorry," I giggled.

The girl had brown hair and was really pale, she giggled back a small, "It's okay."

Her boyfriend, I assume, was a bit more hostile. His hair was a really weird color, too. "Apology accepted," he seethed.

_Okay? Anger issues, much? What's your problem, redhead! Jeeze._

"Lets go, Nat," Nate said, taking hold of my waist.

As we walked out, I muttered, "He's a butthole."

**Leah P.O.V. (As They're Leaving Natalie's House)**

"Ugh! How can Jacob not know about Natalie's date?" Kim screeched, balling her small hands together into fists.

All three of us are fucking _pissed_ that our little imprintee, would have a date. . . WITH A GUY THAT WAS NOT HER IMPRINTER!

"Jake's going to be _so_ mad," I groaned, leaning onto Emily.

"Do we tell him? If we do, won't he go looking for her or something and ruin her evening?" Em wondered.

I nodded, grimly. "Duh! His _soul mate_ is going out with a guy that she's been keeping a secret from, from everyone!"

Kim's anger seemed to erupt, though. "So? He's _never_ around Natalie anymore! He's either always with _Isabella_," she sneered, "Or trying to get around to seeing _Isabella_. That girl just- UGH!"

"I have patrol, today! No way in _hell_ am I going to be able to _not_ think about Natalie! What if the guy lied about his age and is really twenty-eight or something? Natalie's only thirteen- almost fourteen, but still! She's so young!" I crowed.

Emily suddenly gasped. "What will her brothers say? Austin and Brady have been trying to get around to starting their own lives, but once they find_ this_ out. . . Oh my God! They both still see her a _five year old_!"

Asking the same question we were all thinking about, Kim said out loud, "So what do we do?"

"I don't know." Emily sighed, running her hands through her long black hair. "I don't know."

* * *

**Okay, so this is pretty long. . . Tehe(: Eww, it's raining right now -.- What an _AMAZING _day /:, **

**Natalie's outfit will be on my profile:D**

**Sorry for not updating in a while. . . I COULDN'T! It was so frustrating! _But_ I got help on it & now everything should run smoothly:D**

**I am uploading a new story, too! You guys should go check it out, you know. . . When fanfiction gets FIXED! )x**

**& Natalie's outfit is on my profile...**


	15. Stranger

**Good News; I'm giving you guys an update!:D Yay!**

**Bad News; I CAN'T UPLOAD MY NEW STORY! & I'M _NOT_ GIVING OUT THE SUMMARY BECAUSE YOU KNOW... I DON'T WANT SOMEONE STEALING MY IDEA )X**

_**Anyways**_**, here is Chapter 15;D**

* * *

**Natalie P.O.V. (A Year Later)**

Being a freshman in high schools sucks. _Specially_ when a certain Claire is part of the senior class. Her friend, Lacey has become part of the La Push student body and it's been hell.

Both of them along with the occasional Hannah, are always cornering me in the hallways when it's only us. I'm always sure to be careful who I talk to and who I tell my secrets to.

Dana and Shantie are also people who have just been making school difficult for me.

At least Nathan is always there for me. I wonder what he's doing right now. Maybe he miss-

"NATALIE ROSE CARTER!" Chasity squealed, her curled hair bouncing.

Smiling, I stood up and greeted her with a hug, "Hey! How was your vacation?"

She sat down and proceeded to tell me of her trip to Rio. Her eyes dreamily scanned across the campus full of kids when she finished, "Have you seen Johnny around?"

I laughed, "Of course you would ask about him. Actually, I have, but I gotta warn you, Chas, he's gotten. . . Big."

"What do you mean- Holy shit! Is that him? What the hell?" She exclaimed, blatantly staring at the new an improved Johnny Castreda.

His eyes quickly met mine when he turned and he then looked back down just as fast.

Chasity fumed silently, "Why didn't he come say hi to us, Natalie?"

"Well, we were supposed to meet up here in the morning, but. . . He never came to my house, so I figured that he was already here. And he was, except the prick didn't speak to me." I'm pretty sure anyone half a mile away could hear the malice in my voice.

My morning sucked. I got ready and everything! My nerves were killing me because he and Chris didn't come to pick me up like they promised and I was gonna be late to school on my first day. So, Austin had to drive me to school, along with Jacob, Robert, Brady and Paul.

Practically _everyone_ was staring as they all yelled, "HAVE A GREAT FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL, NATALIE!"

A few snobby-looking girls made their way to me and asked how I knew them. I had answered the true, I had know them all my life.

The 'leader' laughed and then they all started laughing, "You should hang out with us during lunch. You'll fit in perfectly! My name's Cara."

I told them my name and after that, they left.

"Ooh," Chasity winced, "Aren't the other guys here?"

Sighing pathetically, I said to her, "I called them all during break, but according to their parents, they are _all_ sick and probably won't make it to school until next week."

Chasity groaned, "I was really planning to make one of them my boyfriend this year!"

I laughed, "You _would _say that!"

She shrugged, "Just because I want to go on double dates with you and Nate, which by the way is a hot piece of ass."

"I know, you tell me that every time he's mentioned," I teased.

Looking somewhat excited she replied, "And he'll introduce me to some of his friends soon! So yay! I _might_ get a boyfriend after all. Hopefully a hot one."

We stood up as the bell rang and intertwined our arms. We both looked great today and we weren't tired at all, unlike the rest of the school, so we probably already got a new nickname. Maybe the 'Pretty, Peppy, Petty Girls Who Never Look Sad'. That wouldn't be too bad, though.

On our way to the auditorium, I noticed that Claire ditched her friends for Johnny. Neither of them looked too happy about it, though.

The principal did his introductions and yada, yada, yada, basically we were going to spend the first day of school touring the campus. The upperclassmen were to go to their classes, which meant the juniors and seniors.

The sophomores were going to stay in the field the whole day.

We, the freshmen, were the one's going to take the tour with our class schedule.

My schedule was so frickin boring;

**Social Studies- Mr. Chastic**

**Science- Mrs. Noble**

**Algebra II Honors- Mr. Samisol**

**Reading/Writing- Mr. Kingnight**

** Elective/Ballet- Mrs. ****Florendo**

**Foreign Language/Spanish- Mrs. Castillo**

**Physical Education- Mrs. ****Isacco**

Unfortunately, Chasity's schedule was missing a few of my same classes.

******Physical Education- Mrs. ****Isacco**  


**Science- Mrs. Noble**

**Algebra II Honors- Mr. Samisol**

**Reading/Writing- Mrs. Benson**

** Elective/Art- Mr. ****Lawrence**

**Foreign Language/Spanish- Mrs. Castillo**

**Social Studies- Mr. Chastic**

A total of three classes together.

Chasity's eyes were so wide that it seemed she were about to cry. "This sucks! What if we stop talking to each other! That _always_ happens! Your the only person I actually _like_ to hang out with, Natalie!"

"We'll be fine, Chas. Don't stress out so much. Before you know it, we'll be off to college, like we planned. No weirdness, okay? Besides, we'll always have weekends to hang out and catch up!" I said, trying to console her.

She shook her head, "This sucks. I don't even have _first_ period with you! I officially hate high school! And it's _p.e._! Fuck my life! Who'll run with me and not let me lag behind? What if my teacher is mean and a total bitch?"

Laughing, I hugged her. "No stress, okay? I'll text you during class and whenever my teacher isn't looking at me."

Not too pleased with my answered, dejectedly she replied a quiet, "Fine."

Ironically, the bell rang and she seemed panicked, "Fuck my life. I'll see you later."

"Bye!" I called back, as I watched her scurry through the large crowd of teenage bodies. She really looked splendid today, too bad that fate wasn't in her favor.

Meanwhile, I learned that Olive was in my first class. We spoke during the whole period. She had been separated from her friends, too, well not friends. More like the people she liked to sit with, according to her.

"What's your next class?" she whispered, giggling at the way the poor teacher tried to gain the class' attention.

I took a glance at the front of my white folder, "I have Mrs. Noble and you?"

A look of relief crossed her adorable features, "Phew! Me, too! I'm really glad that at least _someone_ I actually like is in my classes, or at lest some of them."

"I know, right? Chasity was freaking out about not having the same p.e. period as me," I mumbled.

"Obviously! I would be _devastated_, I mean, your really the only person that ever waits for her. I would wait for her, too, but I never had that class with her." Olive's face scrunched up, "That sucks."

Unintentionally, I laughed out loud, causing the whole class to become quiet and stare at me. I felt my face grow warm and the teacher took the opportunity to make his introductions.

"What was so funny?" Olive asked, chuckling a little bit herself, "It was contagious!"

Remembering my morning, I whispered, "That's all Chas would say the whole morning! _This sucks! That sucks! Fuck my life!_ You just reminded me of her," I smiled.

As Olive opened her mouth, the bell rang. "Lets go?"

I nodded, "Yeah. So how was your vacation?"

***Six Hours Later***

"Oh my fucking God! Worst day _ever_!" Chasity complained, while she waited for her mother to pick her up.

"It wasn't _that_ bad, well at least not for me." I grinned, tying on my pointe shoes for ballet.

Chasity sighed, "The guys didn't come and that _someone, _who shall not be mentioned, didn't even spare us a glance! Her was with," she made a face, "_Claire_."

I didn't say anything and concentrated on loosening up my shoes. I really need to wash these. They are so dirty from all the ballet I do. It was really cold, too. I told my dad to bring me my trench coat. Thank goodness he did or I'd feel as cold as Chasity's goosebumps.

All of a sudden, Chasity burst out laughing, "Remember when you tried to teach me ballet?"

Laughing also, I replied, "Yeah and we ended up fighting because you broke your toe and pinky-toe? I still feel bad for that, by the way!"

"Yes!" she giggled, "I'm sorry for busting your lip open!"

Huffing at her, I pouted, "Yeah, you should be! The next day was Picture Day! I had a swollen lip and had to put on a bunch of makeup to make it look normal!"

"I'm sorry! Jacob got _so_ mad that day, Embry did, too." she sighed. Her mom honked her car, she was talking on her phone. Chasity gave me that I-Knew-She'd-Be-On-Her-Phone look.

"I'm sorry," I said softly as she grabbed her things.

All she said was, "I'll text you later." Then she scurried towards her mom, both of her hands in tight fists.

Sometimes, I felt sorry for my friend. Her parents are still together and usually spend their time with each other, not their daughter. Her parents are the owners of a bridal shop in Seattle and are hardly ever home.

My mom says that her parents were really young when they had her and weren't really prepared for a kid. That's true. Chasity's parents are both in their late twenties or early thirties.

A warm hand touched my shoulder and I spun around quickly, a scream rising in my throat. Once I saw who it was, I laughed.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, blushing heavily.

He laughed, "Well, I'm here to watch you practice. I haven't seen you dance in a long time, Natalie."

I clutched my trench coat tighter, not wanting him to see my sleeveless, black leotard. My tights were a pale-pastel ping and my shoes looked so dirty. Oh my gosh! I feel so embarrassed.

"Uhm, so okay t-then," I stuttered, "Lets go to the bus stop."

We talked for a few minutes until my bus came to take me to Port Angeles. He had his arm around my shoulders the whole time, I didn't mind. I just hoped a certain someone didn't find out. I doubt he'd get mad, we haven't talked in forever.

My newest teacher, Miss Jasmines, kept staring at him. That really annoyed me, but I didn't voice out my concerns, she'd probably ignore them.

"Hello, I'm Helen. Would you mind grabbing Natalie's waist when she jumps? It'll make it appear as if your helping her," she smiled, batting her eyelashes at him.

He didn't seem at all phased by her flirting and smoothly replied, "It'd be my pleasure."

Oh man. His voice is so deep. It's making my heart flutter.

I did my practice drills and finally, when I made my jump, just as he was told, he lifted me up higher and I was about to throw up.

When I dressed in my casual clothes, he asked, "Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"Yeah, sure. What place do you have in mind?" In truth, I wanted to scream out '_YES! I'M STARVING! FOOD HASN'T BEEN IN MY PRESENCE SINCE BREAKFAST!'._

He took me to a small diner and we both ordered the same thing, I ordered a cheeseburger and fries in a small plate. . . His was an extra large.

"So your pretty hungry," I commented, laughing a little.

He smiled at me, "Yeah, it feels like I haven't eaten all day. My dad doesn't feed me anymore," he pouted.

I kicked his leg under the table, "Cook your own food! It's not that hard, you know! Well. . . Unless your me and you burn hot pockets by accident," I said sheepishly.

"Your so mean," He whined playfully. "Wait, hot pockets?"

Nodding, I replied, "Long story. I'm sure my brothers have told you already, though."

We stayed for at least two hours in that diner and he drove me home. He actually opened the door for me and said, "If you ever need anything, you know you can always count on me, Natalie."

My heart was pounding like crazy and everything felt so hot, "I know. I know, but you should know that the same applies to you, too." I winked and opened the front door.

Before I could restrain myself, I hugged his tall frame. "Thanks for going with me to practice. . . And for buying me food."

"Anything you want, Nata-Bee." He looked as if he was about to say more, but suddenly looked disappointed, "I gotta go. Goodnight, Natalie."

He turned abruptly and I, so softly I'm not even sure he heard, said solemnly, "Bye. . . Jacob."

* * *

**Ooooh! So did you guys think it would be Jacob?;D Be honest please! Lmfao, so guess what! SPRING BREAK starts for me the day after tomorrow:D I'm so happy.**

**Too bad I keep coughing. . . I think I might have Whooping Cough -.-**

_**Anyways**_**, I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter:)**

**BY THE WAY; I POSTED UP MY NEW STORY! PLEASE READ IT!:D IT'S CALLED A Different Sun**


	16. He's Gone

**"Tralala-Laa-Laa-Laa-Laaaaaa!" *Dances Around Hppily***

**Yay! SO I visited my high school, which is public -.- & I LOVED it! I'm also glad to say that my cold is wearing off, BOO-YEAAAH! & TOMORROWW I'M GOING TO THE BEACH:D**

**Newport Beach to be exact. Here's a little chapter for you guys, thouggh! I'm going to be pretty busy the whole week(;**

* * *

**Natalie P.O.V.**

Getting pushed around into a wall wouldn't usually be fun, but in this case, it was heavenly. Nate and I have been going on for almost three years now and I think I could see myself having his kids and getting married with him.

"Your so amazing," he breathed, sucking on my neck.

I couldn't answer properly, so I just continued to suck on his neck, "Mhmmm."

We were probably not being careful at _all_, by making out heavily in _my_ house, but my parents know I'm dating him and don't seem to mind. They were all on vacation in Seattle right now. I stayed behind because of my ballet classes.

Football has been very difficult for me lately, the high school coach doesn't want me to join the team. Asshole.

My time has either been spent at the Ballet studio, with Nate or hanging around with Emily and her big belly. Yeah, Emily Uley is pregnant. Yes, _Uley_. Did I get to be a bridesmaid, absolutley!

The wedding was very nice and it was during autumn, so there was a ton of pretty snow everywhere and the reception was very cozy.

Nate's arm wrapped around my waist and held me tighter to him. As I was about to start straddling him, someone burst in throught the door and gasped.

I just off of him and he fell back over the couch and I fell on my face, eating the carpet fuzziness. Eww.

Who the fuck is standing the- Oh my God!  
"H-Hey Kim." I cleared my throat and tried to fix my hair, "W-What are you doing here?"

She shook her head and then said, "I'm just gonna g-go. It can wait. See you tomorrow, Natalie!" I watched as she ran and the wind shut the door after her.

Nate popped his head back up from the couch, his face like a tomato. I couldn't help it and laughed.

He pouted at me and jumped over the couch to sit down properly, he was rubbing his cheek. "Damn, we're nopt doing this at your house anymore," he groaned.

"I know, right? Last time it was Emily, then Leah and now Kim! We're finishing this at _your_ place next time," I winked and sat on his lap.

He took hold off my waist and made himself comfortable with my weight on top of him. "Maybe this is a sign. We _should_ wait until marriage," he laughed.

This time, _I_ was pouting. "I have needs, too you know! Maybe it's hormones, but I _want_ things now," I muttered.

Nate kissed my lips and sighed, "I should get home. My aunt will probably start worrying, it's already 11:10. Hey, you should make a wish now! It;s 11:11," he exclaimed.

Nodding, I shut my eyes and chanted in my head; _I wish to have my destiny come faster. I wish to have a happy destiny. I wish for my happy destiny to come faster._

When I opened my eyes, Nathan still had his closed. I took that as my opportunity to be sneaky. I slowly inched my face to his lips and quickly pecked them. But, like always, I was surprised when he grabbed me and pulled me closer to finish the kiss more modestly.

"How come you _always_ know?" I wailed playfully.

He smirked, "It's a talent I've had ever since I was born." Then, he stood up and hoisted me along with him. We reached the door and he stood outside.

"I don't want you to leave," I whimpered, "I _always_ feel lonely all by myself in this house."

Nate just pecked my lips again and whispered, "I'll miss you."

My throat pinched and I croaked, "I'll miss you, too. Brazil _better_ be a lot of fun for you if it means that I can't see you for a whole five months!"

"See you soon," he mumbled and kissed my forehead.

Sniffling, I called back, "See you!"

* * *

***The Next Week***

Every time I go to sleep, I dream of Nate and that brownish-red dog I would be obsessed with as a little girl. The two would fight and I would be hauled away, not being able to help either of them.

Today, I didn't have that dream. When I woke up, though, like always I felt like shit. My nose was stuffy and my eyes were puffy from crying all night until I fell asleep.

I haven't spoked to my family much after they came home. Kim, Emily and Leah haven't visited me at all either. It's strange, not talking to them at all, but ever since they all saw me kissing Nate, they distanced themselves from me.

Everyone is always busy. I still go to ballet, but I don't feel like dancing half the time and when I do, I break down after.

Nobody is ever around, except for my mom, dad and sister. They've been keeping an eye out for me ever since they came home. I've changed in a week.

I went from happy girlfriend with her boyfriend to depressed girl in a long-distance relationship. Nate calls when he can, but it's not the same. He sounds overjoyed that I actually tell him I'm not moping around. I lie, though.

I haven't gone to the mall with Chasity. I haven't played football. I haven't gone shopping. I haven't even spoked to anyone else besides him.

"Babe? I gotta go, my aunt wants to visit some of my cousins," Nathan's voice called from the other line. The static was killing the conversation.

"O-Okay," I mumbled, "Bye."

Before he could reply, I hung up. The phone rung for the next five minutes and it was him, but I didn't want to answer. I didn't want to listen to his voice anymore. It wasn't fair that he could just leave when I wanted him to stay here.

Someone knocked on my door and I huffed, immediately getting angry. "Come in," I hissed, trying my best not to be in a bad mood.

In came Jacob Black. My heartbeat thundered quietly. "Hey Nata-Bee. Your mom tells me you haven't been out of your room this whole week? It's summer vacation, I'd imagine you would be out with your friends having the time of your life, not in bed."

I didn't answered, instead I mentally kicked myself for not cleaning my room and not showering last night. Fuck my life.

"If you want, we can go to the carnival in Seattle?" he asked, a hopeful smile on his face.

Contemplating it for a moment, I agreed swiftly. "Okay, that sounds like fun, actually, Give me an hour to get ready?"

He smiled brightly, "Take as much time as you want, I'll be downstairs."

I nodded and when he left, I ran to my bathroom and showered. This would be good for me. I just know that when I come home, I'll feel alive. Jacob would always make me laugh and make me feel bubbly inside.

A carnival would be fun. I blow dried my hair in a messy bun and left my bangs down. Then I chose a pearl colored shirt and put it over a hot pink tank top. I dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and my brown Ugg boots. A little mascara, blush, perfume and lispgloss was just all I needed to look decent.

_Please Jacob, please help me forget about him. If only for a moment, a second. I don't want to remember._

* * *

**Aww, poor Jacob:/ He's going to be rebound and doesn't even know it. Sigh, sigh! What will Nathan/Nate do when he finds out his girlfriend is seeing another guy, even though they're not dating?**

**Will he get angry?O:**

**What about Jake? What will he do when he finds out his imprint has been in a relationship for almost three years, right under his nose? **

**Will _he_ forgive Natalie?**

**Lmfao, I sounded like a narrator for a movie or something(x Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter:D**


	17. Part One

**Heh. . . Hello:D I decided to give you guys a treat, since a lot of you guys really liked Claire. . .**

* * *

**Claire P.O.V. (She's Seventeen Years Old)**

"Mom, Quil's here!" I squealed excitedly.

He told me the 'secret' when I was fifteen and we've gotten closer ever since. My mom didn't want me to date him early on, though. Which is _why_ this is going to be our first year anniversary.

She smiled, carrying my little brother, Jackson in her arms. He was the only kid that she had with her husband, Sean. I'm really glad he's part of my mother's life as well as Vera's and mine. He's been the father that I've always wanted would help raise my little sister.

"Vera, can you take care of your brother today?" Mom asked her.

My sister was curling her hair and putting on her makeup. "No. I have friends coming over in a little bit, remember?"

Our mother groaned. "It's my date with Sean today!"

"I don't care," Vera said, "Your _married_ to the guy and have a kid with him. You don't need to go on 'dates' anymore."

From what I could tell, Mom was getting annoyed. "Vera Joan Port-" She started.

"My last name is _not_ Porter!" She said loudly, still doing her makeup.

I crossed my arms and stared my sister down. "You know Porter is your _real_ last name, right?"

"Who says?" she glared back at me, batting her clumped eyelashes at me.

"Your birth certificate."

"Fuck you, Claire! You used to hate _him_ more than anything in the world! And now your _defending_ him?" Vera screamed, stomping her foot.

Rolling my eyes, I replied, "Who says I defending him? It's our last name, unfortunately, and you have to deal with it. Unless you want Sean's last name like Jackson."

She sat back down on _my_ vanity table and huffed, "Mom, your going to change my last name."

So much for a drama-free anniversary at the beach for me and Quil.

* * *

**Natalie P.O.V. (She's Fifteen)**

I hate awkward pauses. Especially during a phone call.

"So, I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

Nodding to nobody, I replie a quick, "Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Tears sprung to my eyes. How did it suddenly get so weird between us? I remember telling him _everything_ and _anything_ before. Why is it so difficult to connect with him, now?

A sudden knock on the door startled me and I jumped. "Who's there?" My voice cracked.

The person outside sounded confused, "It's Jake."

Instantly, I perked up and wiped my eyes. "It's not locked."

On cue, he opened the door and plopped himself down on my bed. "What's up, Gorgeous?"

I laughed, "I feel anything, _but_ that right now."

His brown-honey colored eyes bore into mine. "Why is that?"

"Well, you see I have a boyfriend and-" I was cut off by his deadly calm voice.

"You have a boyfriend?"

I nodded, "Well, I've _had_ a boyfriend for almost three years now." Him interrupting me was starting to get annoying, I mockingly glared at Jacob. "But he's in another part of the world right now and I have just learned that I _cannot stand being in a long-distance relationship_! So, I was going to ask you for advice. Should I break up with him? I just got off the phone with him and it was so awkward. I _hated_ hearing the sound of his voice."

He took a deep breath and sighed hard. "I have work, right now. Why don't you ask Leah or Emily, Kim even, about this?"

Shaking my head, I solemnly said, "They don't want to talk to me anymore. I try, but they just can't. . . Look at me or something."

"I'm gonna be late," he muttered and stormed out.

Biting my lip, I grabbed my phone and called Nate.

***Two Hours Later***

I did it. We broke up and it was a mutual break. I'll admit, I'm kind of sad.

Maybe I _am_ a whore, like Claire and Lacy say. Maybe I _don't_ care about what I do to other people. And maybe everyone will _hate_ me. But I think I'm starting to like Jake.

The rest of the evening was spent with my mother and younger sister. They're a lot closer than I thought, but I guess it was bound to happen since I don't hang out much with them.

Actually, the only thing my mom and I have in common is ballet. That's going to change, though. I'm going back to football. I'll miss ballet, but football is in my blood. My brothers and I would _bond_ over it.

Currently, I was in the kitchen, trying to make a fruit bowl for my dad when he came home. His work as an elder is really starting to get busy. I was making a bowl for me, Marina and Mom, too.

Well, I was until I heard what they were talking about.

"Mom, I wanna go to _Sephora_ again." I could just imagine Marina pouting and jutting out her bottom lip at Mom.

She laughed and replied, "Should we take Natalie with us?"

"Nope. I don't think we should because Natalie's going to be at Ballet practice and you don't have to take her. She won't care."

I held in a growl. Well, not _literally_ a growl, since I'm not a cat, but. . .

What shocked me was what my mother said back to her. "We'll see. Natalie is very much interesting in her ballet. I wouldn't want us to disturb her. Personally, I have no idea _why_ she likes it so much. My own mother put me in ballet classes and I _hated_ them."

"Who cares about her classes, though? I stink at ballet. I was never as good as Natalie was. . . Well whatever. We'll have fun at the mall, just you and me," Marina beamed.

Leaving all the food there, I walked up to my room silently. They're right. I _do_ like my ballet classes, but. . .

Without warning, my cell phone rung.

_You've got troubles, well I've got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together and we see it through_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me _

Smiling, I answered. "Hey Robbie!"

"_What's up, baby sister?_" he replied, laughing a bit.

"Not much. Why'd you call?"

_"Well, I wanted o see if you wanted to go to the beach with Brady and me? After your ballet practices, of course._" he asked.

Immediatately, I agreed. "Sure! What about Austin and Brielle, though?"

He groaned, "_Ever since she got in that car accident, Austin's been going ape shit whenever we get close to her_! _I swear, he's the weirdest brother ever. We need to get away from him!_"

"When is he going to propose? They've been dating for more than ten years!" I exclaimed.

"_Yeah. Hahaha, I know! Ehh, I'm not sure. We'll pick you up in a few hours, Nata-Bee. There's no more food in our house."_ He sighed, annoyed.

Laughing at him I bid him goodbye.

I put on my ballet outfit, _pointe _shoes, put my hair in a bun and ran downstairs. "Mom, can you give me a ride to practice?" I asked, in a monotone voice.

She nodded and got off the couch.

"I'll go, too!" Marina smiled, sweetly. Her eyes told a different story though. They were burning into my skull with such force that I could literally _feel_ her dislike.

Nodding, I got inside the car and waited for fifteen minutes exactly. When they finally got in, I knew I was going to be late.

"Hurry, please! Helen is going to be so mad! Ugh!" I groaned and tapped my foot on the front-window.

Mom glared at my feet, "Put your feet down! I barely cleaned the car today!"

I put my feet down and hissed, "Drive _faster_! I'm gonna have to do a thousand barre exercises if I get there late!"

True to my word. I had to do a ton of barre exercises for being twenty minutes late. I'm going to be so sore tomorrow, I just know it.

Wincing, I came out of class an collapsed onto a bus stop seat. I didn't even have the strength to change. My legs felt so heavy and useless. I had to practice, though.

There's going to be a play soon. It's going to be 'The Pharaoh's Daughter' and I plan on taking the lead.

* * *

**Yes! I am a lazy author -.- Sorry for the wait, buut I am very ill right now and it sucks a LOT! I'm one of those people who stays sick for an entire MONTH, which is why I haven't been updating as fast as I would like to:/**

**This chapter was so bad, that I'll probably rewrite it soon, but you guys needed an update.**

**My birthday is on May 10:D Yay! Hopefully, I'll feel better by then(x**


	18. Dont Have To Read , ReWriting This Crap

**FML. Should I rewrite the first few chapters ? I feel as though I haven't given much reason for Claire & Natalie's rivalry. . . **

**Yup. that's what I'm gonna do. My writing skills have improved these last couple of months since I last updated and I want to put them to use. **

**I'll have to delete a bunch of chapters, including this one. I'm so sorry if you thought this was a story update, but it's plain, straight-out bullshitter writing -.- Rushing things is NOT good for a healthy story.**

**I forgot a ton of my characters, too. I had to freaking LOOK-BACK at the summary to know who I was talking about *ehem* my freaking MAIN CHARACTER!**

**That is just plain sad :/ Sorry for wasting your time and I hope you stick with me through the rewrites.**

**Much thanks to those who stick by me :D**


	19. Not a Legit Chapter

Hello everyone, I haven't put up any new chapters for any of my stories and it's been two years and I am not motivated for doing this anymore. I tried it out for a year and everything was going really well and now, I just don't want to continue. I know a few of you out there enjoyed what I had written so far, but that was in the past.

Hahaha, I feel like such a loser! I reread my chapters and ouch. Major heartburn. It's like, "Did I really write that? It's horrible!" A lot of embarrassment on my part.

I've grown older and I feel as though I can't be on this website most of the time like I used to be, school has to be my number one priority and it has been for a while now.

Anyways, I might (and this is a very slim _might_) keep a story or two, to myself and continue it, but I just wouldn't know what to do, so.. Even though it pains me to say this; Would anyone like to adopt any of my stories? Or if you want to take my plot and change it all up into something completely different, be my guest! The only request I have is to give me heads-up and not hijack my stories, please!

... Actually, that might have already happened. This community is too huge for something like that to _not_ happen. Well, fuck.

I'd still appreciate if anyone send me a message me or a review, I really don't care which you chose, so long as you contact me and I'll decide whether you're worthy or not (just kidding) of inheriting (what I considered) the masterpieces of my early adulthood and late childhood.

Thanks for reading! And I'm sorry for wasting your time, if you were hoping for an updated chapter. Yeah, once again, sorry!


End file.
